Pokemon Hoenn Adventure
by suicunetobigaara
Summary: Andrew Evans is traveling through Hoenn on his very own pokemon journey. And although he makes friends on the way, he also makes enemies of team magma, aqua and a msyterious new villainous team. Andrew must battle not only pokemon, but his rivals, friends and even his own pride if he is ever going to be the next greatest pokemon master! (Possible yaoi or yuri maybe included).
1. The start!

**Hi guys, this is my first story on this site, and why not write about what I know about, Pokemon! ... please but kind, but truthful**

I stared at the small town that was before me. Finally after hours of travelling I had reached the tiny town of Littleroot. The travel had taken extra long because my annoying, younger sister had to come with me, which was probably because Dad didn't want to look after her. I am Andrew Evans, a 15 year old boy, and a newbie to the Pokémon training world. I stood at 5 foot 7, and had vibrant green eyes, pale skin and reddish orange hair which was slightly spiky and no, I am not a wranger. I had waited 5 extra years because my grades were down, and Mum insisted that for a while I focus on education. At the age of 10 years kids are given a choice to be a Pokémon trainer during the younger years and focusing on education later in life when they are sure of what they wanted to be, or wait and go through 5 intense years of study and become a trainer at the age of 15, most chose to be a trainer at 10. At first I was disheartened because all of my friends got to go and become a Pokémon trainer at the age of 10, and I was forced to wait. My year decreased by around 80%, those lucky bastards.

That is why I was so excited when I finished my exams and got an amazing 90%. Don't get me wrong I am not a nerd at all; I worked my ass off, with my younger nerd sister and strict mum pushing me. Why did you want to get a 90% you ask? Surely 51% would be good enough to pass my exams and get my Pokémon trainer license? Well I had to get that score to ensure I get one of three awesome Hoenn starter Pokémon, strong species of Pokémon specially bred for rookie trainers. And I really wanted a strong starter Pokémon. I had the choice of either the cool grass type Treecko, the cute fire type Torchic and the calm yet strong water type Mudkip. I had a week to decide before I came to the town of Littleroot and even on the day of the beginning of my journey and choosing my Pokémon, I had no idea what one I would choose.

Littleroot was a small town; one a trainer would not normally go to. However there was a weird old guy who handed out the starter Pokémon, who goes by the name Professor Maple. Professor Maple had taken over his mentor Professor Birch's work, but had made notable contributions to science in the Pokémon world.

"Wow this is where the great Professor Maple lives!" My sister gasped. My younger sister's name is Flare, a 13 year old girl, and annoying menace in my life. She sported the same fiery hair colour as me, but she had long straight tameable hair unlike me.

"It's kind of small... but still I have no idea where we are going to find his lab" I answered her.

"Why did you want to see where professor Maple is?" a harsh voice asked us.

I and Flare turned around to see a random guy standing there. He had black spiky hair and hair pins to keep his bangs out of his red eyes. Not red as in how you might rub an eye and it will get sore and red, but the actual iris was red. It was really unnerving, not that I was intimidated. He was quite tan and broad like he worked out sometimes, and wore a white t-shirt and murky green pants. All in all he was a bit of a weirdo.

"What is it to you?" I challenged.

"Andrew!" My sister gasped, "Please ignore him sir, my brother is just grouchy from the travel over here. We came all the way from Petalburg city."

Although my sister and I lived with our dad in Petalburg most of the time, our mum lived in Rustboro city as she had recently separated from my dad. They just lived together for my sake, until my exams were over.

The guy squinted at us, looking annoyed.

"You are here for a starter Pokémon aren't you?" he asked smugly.

"So?" I retorted back, equally as smug. Nice comeback Andrew!

"Well, you better not get the one I want, Shorty" the black haired guy snapped, before turning away and walking off.

"Shorty!?" I repeated, insulted, "I am not that short!"

Then a girl walked over from a nearby cafe, she had dyed lavender hair with blue streaks in it. She had light blue eyes and black eyebrows. I could start to see black regrowth in her hair, which was tied into a ponytail.

"I am sorry about him; he is a bit anxious about getting his starter Pokémon. He doesn't want the one he wants to be chosen, otherwise he might not get the species he wants" The girl explained, "I am Clare, and that idiot is Derek my brother"

Flare smiled and replied, "Nah its cool, brothers can be such idiots"

"Hey..." I said annoyed, why did she have to put me down in front of the cute girls.

"Why doesn't Derek get to the lab first and choose his starter before other people get there?" Flare asked curiously.

"Well we tried to, but the lab is closed, apparently Prof. Maple will only let us in on the exact time it said to meet him on the letter, and if all three trainers are present. Derek didn't like that so he has been stomping all over Littleroot, but I think it is fair" Clare answered in a friendly tone, her light eyes sparkling with excitement.

"You're getting a starter Pokémon too? With your brother? That means I am the third trainer Professor Maple is waiting for!?" I said quickly, "Quick what time is it? How long do we have? I hope I am not late!"

Clare chuckled at my distress, "we have 15 minutes, and the lab isn't far away. I know, how about I take you there?"

Before my sister even had a chance to breathe, I accepted. I scored 15 minutes with a cute girl.

Finally we got to the lab, and Derek was already there waiting by the closed metal doors. He tapped his foot impatiently on the dirt path in front of the laboratory. I wandered over to the metal doors, quietly looking at the shiny metal, when I was roughly pulled away.

"Get in line short ass!" Derek snapped, glaring at me with his red eyes.

I frowned at him, "I was only looking!" I argued.

Clare and my sister rushed in between us to ensure there was not a fight. Lucky for him otherwise he would be pulp by now.

There was a loud clank, which echoed from the lab and the big metal doors opened revealing a young man with short dark blue hair, wearing a lab coat.

"I am one of Professor Maple's aides, those who are here for a starter Pokémon present your letter to me and I will show you inside" the aide explained calmly.

Quickly Derek shoved his letter into the guys' chest sending him back a few steps, and made his way inside.

I looked through my pockets and my bag as the cute girl Clare presented her letter to the aide. Panicked I looked over at the aide, wondering if I could push him and make a run into the lab. The aide watched me carefully, and I gulped. I felt a prod on my shoulder and looked to see my sister holding an open envelope.

"You dope, I held onto your letter so you wouldn't lose it. You didn't even notice it was gone" she teased.

Embarrassment pooled up inside me, as a blush forced its way to my face.

"You did that just to embarrass me! I would have known where my letter was if it wasn't for you!" I snapped angrily.

Flare's face turned to rage. "I was just looking out for you! This is a big day for you! And I was just making sure all your hard work wasn't for nothing!" She shouted at me.

The glare I had softened. "You should have told me" I said softly.

"I did last night Andrew" She replied bluntly. Now that I think of it, I do remember something like that.

The aide looked annoyed, as I handed him my letter.

"The girl isn't allowed in" He announced.

"What!" we shouted in union.

"You have seen my brother, he is hopeless. I have to go with him to make sure he doesn't stuff up! Besides I want to meet the great Professor Maple!" Flare explained. For once I didn't argue, even though that nonsense wasn't true.

"Sorry" the aide said unapologetically.

"Wait" an unfamiliar voice commanded.

An older man, a guy probably in his late twenties or early thirties appeared at the door, and glanced at Flare. He had brown shoulder length hair and wore black glasses and a lab coat.

"Let her come in too. It is err... wrong for siblings to be split up and a young girl like her can't be left alone" The guy announced.

"Yes professor" the aide said in a monotone voice.

Quickly I and my sister scurried inside, looking around the overly white Foyer before joining the other two to-be trainers.

"Follow me" Professor Maple commanded, and we all obeyed. Professor Maple eyed Flare and Clare.

"So ladies, is it exciting to meet the great Professor Maple?" He inquired.

"Yes" Clare said politely.

"Yes! I am very interested in your research in Pokémon habitats, and I have an email subscription to your annual reports!" My sister answered excitedly. I told you she was the biggest nerd.

"I am very pleased" Professor Maple said cheerily, "So how old are you girly? 16 maybe?"

"No, I am 13 years old sir" She answered confused by the man's behaviour.

"Oh damn, maybe you should visit me in 3 years, aye? So I can show you more of my... research." Professor Maple said curiously.

"Umm" Flare said nervously, and I reached out and pulled her next to me. What a creep!

Professor Maple led us to a large room full of machines, and wires, in the middle was a round white table with two red buttons. It appeared as if three circles were etched into the table, by why would anyone want to do that?

"Make a line before me please, this will determine the order of who chooses their Pokémon," the Professor commanded, and Derek raced to be first in line. The professor pulled Flare to his side.

"Best you stay by me girly. So you... don't get in the way of the older kids" The professor said lamely. Normally I would have bashed the creep, but this guy was my only hope of getting a starter Pokémon, however if he touches her I will break him. The professor moved over to the table and pressed one of the red buttons, and the circles on the white round table opened up to reveal three pokeballs.

"Ok, cute girl. Chose your Pokémon" The Professor commanded. Derek looked annoyed at not being chosen, but remained still.

"Sir, I wish to be the last to choose my pokemon. Whichever one I get, I will love and adore, and train to be its best!" Clare answered, "So please allow me to be the last to choose."

The Professor shrugged and pointed to Derek.

"You, red eyed guy, you choose first then" The Professor shrugged.

Derek took a step forward to the round table, eyeing each Pokémon. I bet if he could, he would take the entire Pokémon supplied here.

"I want Mudkip" Derek demanded. The Professor nodded and picked up the nearest Pokéball and handed it to Derek. Then the professor turned around to pick up a red metal box from the table behind him, before handing it to Derek.

"That is a Pokédex!" Flare exclaimed.

"Yes, I have already programmed all the trainers' information into them. These serve as identification, as well as recording the Pokémon you meet and capture, and providing information on them" The professor explained.

"Not that I will need it. I prefer to fight first, and ask questions later" Derek said arrogantly, "Anyways I am off."

"Aren't you going to watch your sister choose a Pokémon?" I asked the retreating black haired guy.

"No, she is a big girl, she can look after herself." Derek replied as he left the room.

"Why yes, she is a big girl." The professor Maple said eying Clare. Clare moved away uncomfortably.

"Red head, your turn." the Professor announced, and it took a second to realise he was referring to me.

I walked over to the table. My decision was much easier now one of the Pokémon was gone, but I still had to choose between Treecko, and Torchic.

"Professor I am having a hard time deciding, can you give me more information?" I questioned.

The professor sighed, but my sister is the one that answered.

"Treecko evolves into Grovyle who then evolves into Sceptile. It is purely a grass type Pokémon. Torchic is a fire type Pokémon who evolves into Combusken which is a Fire/Fighting type, which evolves into Blaziken a Fire and Fighting type also." My sister answered dutifully, while the professor brought up images of all six Pokémon mentioned on a nearby computer.

My decision was still a hard one, as both Pokémon's evolved forms were pretty cool, and worthy of being trained by yours truly.

Then I made a choice on which Pokémon would be my first Pokémon.

**Well that was fun. Please leave a review or better yet, go to fictionpress and read the story I am co-writing with Zocite23. **


	2. I choose you!

**Here is the next installment. Finally Andrew will chose his starter pokemon!**

I looked at the two remaining Pokéballs on the round white table one last time, before announcing my decision.

"I choose Torchic!" I said confidently.

Professor Maple picked up the Pokéball closest to us, and handed it to me, before turning around and handing me a red Pokédex. He then quickly picked up the last Pokéball, the one that contained Treecko, and handed it to Clare, before giving her a Pokédex.

"Wow thank you sir" Clare said excited, but not losing her composure.

"You're very welcome" Professor Maple said, eying her large bust.

"Do you want some of my balls?" he asked confidently.

"Umm what?" Clare asked shocked by his blunt words.

"Pokéballs of course, I hand out 5 to very... promising trainers" Professor Maple explained suspiciously.

"Oh...right. Yes please, sir" Clare politely ignoring his intense stare.

"Why don't I get any?" I ask abruptly, "I am just as good as Clare!"

"Hardly" The professor said, without a glance in my direction.

Flare sighed before using a sweet innocent tone, "Please wise Professor, can you give some Pokéballs to my brother? He will really need them, why benefit the already promising trainers and help out the little guys."

"I don't know" The professor said unsurely.

"Please" My sister pleaded, whilst pushing her chest forward slightly, making her breasts look slightly bigger.

"Sure ok!" The Professor exclaimed excitedly before turning around for a while. After a minute of his loud breathing and having his back to us, he turned around and handed my sister the Pokéballs which I quickly snatched from her.

_Bet he was hiding a boner_ I thought to myself.

"Come on guys lets go" I said, uneasy about how the old pervert was eying my sister, and Clare. They agreed and we quickly left his lab.

"Phew... hopefully we never have to see that guy again" I said relieved once outside.

"I can't believe he offered me a chance to see his research, even if it is in a few years" My sister said excited.

"Do you really want to hang around a guy like that?" our purple haired friend asked.

"Don't worry; I know he is a creep. But it is still a chance to see his research before it is published!" My younger sister said quickly in excitement, "I can handle a guy like him any day."

"Oh no you're not! I am telling dad!" I shouted before running off.

"Hey get back here!" She shouted before running after me.

I quickly fled from the town, but my sister soon caught up to me. What a fast bitch.

"How could you leave me!" she screamed at me as she slammed me with her closed fist. "You are meant to be my brother, you can't abandon me!"

"I didn't" I shouted, but her punching didn't ease up.

"I am sorry!" I shouted at her. That made her ease up.

"Fine... besides my long legs can easily catch up to your short ones," She said cheerfully.

It was true, despite my sister being 13 she was taller than me, and stood way taller than most of the other kids in her class. And because I am the older brother and shorter people loved to tease me for being short. As if, 5 foot 7 is the average height for people, I swear it!

"Let's see your new Pokémon" Flare suggested.

"Ok" I agreed, reaching for my bag, where I put the Pokéball.

"Go Torchic!" I cried as I threw the red and white ball into the air. With a flash of red light, an orange chicken with a large feathery crest on the top of its head appeared.

"Wow it is so cute!" Flare cooed, bending down to pat Torchic.

"Yeah, that's why I originally didn't want to chose it straight away, but Blaziken is so awesome, and has an awesome type combination!"

Torchic looked annoyed, but I paid it no heed, it was only a dumb chicken.

"That is what you chose?" a familiar arrogant voice greeted us.

_Derek!_ I thought annoyed, _why is he stalking us?_

"Torchic is a fine Pokémon!" Flare said angrily.

"It is so girly, but that is expected of a faggot." Derek said smugly.

"I am not gay! And my awesome super powerful Pokémon can beat yours any day!" I boasted.

"Challenge accepted." Derek said menacingly while reaching for his belt which sported two shiny red and white balls.

"But I one have one Pokémon" I pointed out lamely.

"As expected from a loser like you, it will be a one on one battle. Agreed?" the red eyed guy asked.

"Fine, go Torchic! Kick his Pokémon's arse!" I commanded. Torchic looked at me with dark eyes, like it was glaring. But that wasn't possible, all Pokémon love me.

"Very well, Mudkip destroy!" Derek shouted as the removed and threw one of the Pokéballs. With the flash of red light, a blue Pokémon appeared. Mudkip stood on all fours and had a large light blue tail and orange fins on its cheek.

_This will be a piece of cake, his Mudkip looks so dumb!_ I thought as I observed the axolotl-like Pokémon.

"Torchic, use flamethrower!" I commanded. Instead of a flame erupting from the tiny bird, it turned and glared at me.

"Use a move that it knows!" My sister screamed at me, "It is only level 5! Try Scratch or growl!"

Derek chuckled, "Tackle."

Mudkip ran at Torchic and slammed into the orange bird, sending it to the ground, before the bird sprang up onto its feet once more.

"Growl!" I commanded the tiny bird. Torchic looked at me before rolling its eyes and crying out at the top of its lungs.

"Torchic!" it cried, and more laughter burst out from Derek.

"Flare, I thought it was meant to attack?" I shouted to Flare, unsure of what happened.

"It is an attack that lowers the attack of the foes Pokémon" Flare explained, as Derek chuckled some more.

"Try one more" Derek gloated, as Mudkip waited impatiently, jumping from place to place.

"Right..." I said uneasily, "Scratch Torchic! Aim for the eyes!"

Torchic ran at Mudkip, leaping into the air before bringing one of its feet down on Mudkip's back. Mudkip winced but did not budge.

Derek smirked, "Mudkip, use water gun!"

Mudkip opened its mouth and shot a jet of water at Torchic. It hit Torchic straight in the head forcing it back several feet. Torchic struggled to stay on its feet, before its eyes rolled into the back of its head. Torchic dropped to the ground unconscious. Derek and Mudkip won. Derek smirked and returned Mudkip into its Pokéball.

"I win, see you later losers" Derek said smugly, before walking off.

I stared blankly. _I lost?_ I thought, _how could I, Andrew Evans, lose?_

Flare raced over to Torchic and started using healing items to revive it, then finally Torchic was brought back to full health.

"I can't believe we lost, maybe I chose the wrong starter" I complained aloud. Torchic cried out and raced towards me, then leapt into the air and brought its claw down on my shoulder, ripping my shirt and grazing my skin.

"Ah! Ow, what the hell?" I screamed out in shock and pain.

"Well you shouldn't have blamed Torchic" My red haired sister sighed.

I grabbed my vicious wound, and glared at the orange bird. Torchic glared straight back at me, before walking off.

"Now look what you did!" My sister said irritated before following the Pokémon. My Pokémon.

_What am I meant to do?_ I thought desperately while staring at the setting sun through the nearby tree branches.

"AHHHHH!" a scream ripped through the silence. My thoughts instantly on my sister.

"Flare!" I shouted and raced in the direction the fiery duo went.

When I found them, I saw Torchic standing in front of my sister, who was huddled against the side of what appeared to be a cliff. Torchic was staring off against a large metal Pokémon. I pulled the red Pokédex from my pocket and was greeted by a tutorial of how to find information about Pokémon. Quickly following the instructions I scanned the metal and gray Pokémon.

"Lairon the iron armour Pokémon. It is a steel/rock Pokémon; this Pokémon eats tonnes of metal as a part of its diet. This leads to the destruction of many manmade structures." The Pokédex recited.

"Hmm, steel is weak to fire, but rock is strong against fire." I thought aloud, "And Torchic doesn't know any good moves." I heard Torchic cry out as it leapt towards the large sturdy Pokémon. It attempted to slash at the steel plated Pokémon, but its armour easily resisted the attack.

"Torchic use growl!" I commanded, but Torchic took me no heed and continued to try and slash at the Pokémon.

Lairon roared loudly, and swiped at Torchic with its metal claws, which Torchic managed to dodge. Lairon then dug its claws into the ground, and flung rocks around Torchic, which trapped it, before a large rock smacked into it. I stared shocked as Flare screamed out. I couldn't move, all I did was stand there holding my Pokédex and hoping that Torchic was still alive.

"Rock tomb, a rock type move." Recited the Pokédex, it is such a nerd. But that rock tomb move sounded like a powerful move.

Lairon stopped to sniff the air before walking away. Once it was gone out of sight, me and my sibling ran over to the rocks, revealing Torchic pulling itself out of the rubble.

"I am so sorry Torchic" Flare sobbed, "I should have watched where I was going."

"Stop" I said firmly, "It was all my fault, I should have stayed with you guys, I shouldn't have insulted Torchic, and I should be a better trainer." Torchic looked at me weakly, and Flare pulled out a potion to heal it.

"No Torchic could win against a Pokémon like Lairon any way" Flare whispered loud enough so I could hear her. I heard more rustle and was on guard; Lairon could come back at any time. Instead a young girl with blonde hair and freckles appeared from the bushes.

"Excuse me, have you seen a big metal Pokémon?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah why?" I asked curiously, "What are you doing out this late little girl? The sun is setting and there is a crazy pervert in the next town."

"Umm, I need to stay here! I borrowed my big brother's Pokémon and I got it mad when I sprayed it with a hose to cool it off. Then it took off into the wild. My brother will kill me if he finds out! If you are a trainer can you defeat it and help me?" The young girl pleaded.

"I am sorry Torchic is my brother's only Pokémon, and it can't hope to win against Lairon," My sister answered. Torchic struggled to get out of Flare's grasp, but she held onto it firmly.

"We can do it" I said confidently, "Me and Torchic!"

Everybody looked surprised, and Torchic chirped.

"You are both crazy, but are not doing this alone" My sister said determined, "I have a plan!"

Lairon stood on the edge of a cliff, staring at the moon. Completely unexpecting the surprise attack everyone planned. Torchic and I hid in the bushes, while Flare was with the young girl making sure she was safe. The grass moved slightly in the breeze and Lairon continued to look at the glowing moon.

"There you are Lairon, it is time for the rematch of the century!" I announced emerging from a thick bush. Torchic stepped forward, its eyes staying on our foe.

_Torchic will regain its pride!_ I thought, _and so will I!_

Lairon growled and charged at us, Torchic ran at the large metal Pokémon, jumping on its head before using that as perchance to leap over the rest of the spiky armoured Pokémon.

"Torchic, use growl attack!" I commanded loudly, and Torchic let out a loud cry, lowering the attack of Lairon.

Lairon snarled, and used rock tomb, Torchic, which was prepared for the attack nimbly dodged the oncoming rocky assault. Lairon, who realised its attack wasn't working, lowered its head and charged at Torchic who once again leapt over the metal tank. Lairon turned around and swiped at Torchic with hardened claws. Lairon's attack managed to scrape Torchic's cheek, who chirped in surprise and backed away. Lairon then used another rock tomb, rocks sailed towards Torchic.

"Torchic, no!" I cried out, scared for my little flame Pokémon.

I heard a smacking sound, and saw a green lizard standing in front of Torchic.

"Did Treecko make it in time?" Clare's voice shouted from behind me, "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, we are all good" I replied as Clare came into view.

"Your sister texted me, she told me what happened, and I am here to help. That is if you want me to?" Clare asked shyly, leaves were sticking out of her lavender and blue hair.

I nodded, "Thank you, Clare. You are the best."

We both looked at our Pokémon and then the large metal beast.

"Torchic growl attack now!" I shouted out.

"Absorb Treecko" Clare commanded. Lairon backed off closer and closer towards the edge of the cliff. Torchic then tensed up, a light surrounding it.

"Your Torchic is using Focus energy!" My lavender friend exclaimed, "What is it planning?"

Torchic opened its beak, an orange ball of flames in its mouth. Flames burst forth and struck the steel plates on Lairon's body. Lairon snarled in pain, and Treecko sped over to it, using a final absorb, aiming for the unprotected parts of Lairon's body. Finally Lairon slumped onto the ground, it had fainted.

"Yeah our constant combo attack worked!" I shouted loudly, knowing that Flare and the young girl would be nearby. Torchic shot flames in the air in triumph, while Clare congratulated Treecko. The young brown hair girl emerged from the nearby bushes, along with my sister. She pointed a Pokéball at Lairon, and returned it to its ball in a red beam of light.

"Will it be ok?" She asked sadly.

"Yes, it will be fine if you take it to the Pokémon centre." Clare answered. The girl agreed, and we took the girl back to her hometown, Oldale town. Once the girl was returned to her house, we went to the Pokémon centre.

"How did you get Clare's number?" I asked Flare as she groomed my Torchic's feathers.

"We swapped numbers before you got to the lab, when you went off to the loo" Flare answered happily.

"Your Torchic is so cute, it is hard to imagine that such a cute Pokémon is a boy." Clare chuckled cutely.

"Torchic is not cute, it is cool." I boasted proudly, "What, a boy? Torchic is a boy?" I looked astounded.

"I always assumed that all Torchic are girls." I admitted, while Clare chuckled. My sister burst into laughter.

"You... hahaha... you idiot how did you think they bred? And did you think all Blaziken are girls?" She asked still laughing.

"No I thought they were boys" I frowned, realising my mistake. Torchic sighed, while Clare watched my dismay, smiling sweetly.

"Haha, oh Andrew you have so much to learn about the Pokémon world" Flare mocked.

This is going to be a long night.

**For the love of god please review.**


	3. The first gym battle

Hot steam floated up from the boiling bowl of burning water and chicken noodles. I breathed in smelling the warm scent of chicken filled my nostrils. My mouth salivated before I dug my fork into the cheap plastic bowl. I twisted the fork around, noodles intertwining with the fork. A man with blue hair stared at me with his light blue eyes. He was a fairly tall guy, with tan skin and shaggy hair, he was my father. Jacob Evans wasn't a rich man or even a cool man but he was the father of the best trainer ever, plus the biggest nerd ever my sister.

"You have gotten here very quickly" he noted, "It only took you two days you say?"

"Yeah well, Flare really wanted to see you. Plus I know there is a gym in this town" I replied.

My red haired sister and I had walked many hours through various forests and clearings to ensure that we got to Petalburg city quickly. Petalburg gym was my hometown, and my father was a referee at the local Pokémon gym and he was good buddies with the gym leader.

My father frowned, "Andrew, I know you are eager to get your first gym badge, but the Petalburg Gym is a tough gym. Many strong trainers who have been training for years have gone in there and failed to obtain a badge. You have only been a trainer for 3 days, not to mention you have one Pokémon... and you two aren't exactly close."

I looked over to my fiery Pokémon, who was currently being fed berries by my annoying nerd sister. God she is lanky.

"Well I am the best trainer in the world, no Pokémon is too strong or too weak!" I announced loudly.

"Then how come the 'best trainer in the world' hasn't caught a Pokémon yet, you had wasted the Pokéballs the professor gave you by throwing them at Pokémon who weren't even injured" my sister mocked in an annoying tone.

"Hmm... Well I think you best wait and challenge a weaker gym, or better yet you could train a bit? Your friend Daniel has just caught his first Pokémon with the help of the gym leader, how about you battle him?" my father suggested.

My friend Daniel also stayed behind when he could have been a trainer because he needed all the education he could get. He was one if my many friends at our local school but he was the best. As much as I would like to see and beat him, I had a gym to beat.

"Dad, I am the greatest there ever was. A mere rookie trainer is nothing!" I boasted.

"So I can't talk you out of this? You know how crazy this is right?"

"Nope"

"Fine, come to the gym at tomorrow at noon." My father sighed submitting to my awesomeness.

I smiled in triumph, "Sure thing dad."

After dinner there was a knock at the door, which my sister answered finally after I threw the remote at her.

"Um... hey... Fl... Flare. Umm... Hi there" A familiar voice echoed through the house.

"Daniel!" I cried out in joy before running over to my best friend.

"Oh, hey Andrew! I heard you were in town so I wanted to see if you wanna have a battle." My friend said cheerfully. His platinum coloured hair was shaggy and his steel gray eyes glanced between me and my sibling. His eyes seemed to linger on my sister for a little too long.

"Sure, you're on! A rookie trainer like you will be easy to defeat!" I said confidently. I heard Torchic chirp in agreement from behind me.

"Cool, let's go outside and battle then" Daniel said excited.

"How about the back yard?" my sister suggested, "It's really big."

We then headed outside, and stood opposite to each other.

"Go Torchic" I shouted. No orange bird took to the 'battlefield.' I looked around for the fiery bird.

"He is still inside" my sister said annoyingly. I turned to see Torchic finishing its dinner.

"Hey Torchic get out here! We need to kick some rookie butt!" I called out to him. Torchic rolled its eyes but ran over and took his place on the battlefield. My friend grabbed a red and white Pokéball from his backpack, and then tossed it into the cold night air.

"Poochyena, I choose you!" he shouted lamely. He sounded so cliché. In a red flash brighten the darkness. Standing before me was a gray dog Pokémon, with black markings on its face and underbelly. Its yellow eyes and red irises glared at Torchic. Two fangs poked out of its lower jaw giving it an intimidating look. It looked very vicious and looked a lot tougher than my tiny chicken.

_This will be so easy_ I thought, my thoughts focusing on the trainer and not the Pokémon.

"Pooch, use growl" Daniel commanded.

"Torchic use a double powerful growl!" I shouted to my Pokémon. My Pokémon was heaps smarter than Daniel's pile of fleas.

"Tackle pooch!" Daniel cried out.

"Meet it with a scratch attack!" I shouted loudly.

Both Pokémon ran at each other, before leaping into the air. The dark dog Pokémon slammed its body into Torchic's chest, while Torchic countered by scratching it on the face. Both Pokémon landed on the ground and stared off. Three red marks stretched across Poochyena's snout, and Torchic was panting for air.

_What a tough Pokémon, maybe this won't be so easy_ I thought worried. My sister stared from the 'sidelines', her hands clasped firm together, analysing the battle with her light blue eyes.

"Use howl!" Daniel ordered. Poochyena opened its mouth and let out and ear splitting howl.

"His attack has been raised!" my sister cried out to me.

_He will need all the attack he can get_, I thought proudly.

"Ember" I demanded, as Torchic's most powerful move would end this quickly.

Torchic opened its beak, unleashing flames that lit up the surrounding area, and scorching the ground. Poochyena leapt into the air before the orange flames could scorch its flesh. Poochyena sailed through the air before slamming into my Torchic, sending him to the ground.

"Sand attack" Daniel said coolly, and the gray dog used its paws to rip through the grass and kicked sand into my orange chicken's eyes.

"No fair, it doesn't have any arms to rub its eyes" I cried out as Torchic blinked its irritated eyes.

"Tackle" Daniel shouted ignoring my outburst, and glanced at my sister. What a creep.

Poochyena charged forth and slammed into Torchic for the last time, sending Torchic into unconsciousness. Daniel had won the match.

Poochyena barked loudly and ran over to a cheering Daniel, as he jumped up and down. Flare rushed over to Torchic to heal him. Torchic's eyes opened as its health points rose.

"Wow," a random voice sounded out into the night, we turned towards the house to see a man with brown hair and a beard stand in the doorway, his shadow casted out onto the grass.

"So this is Jacob's son, the one who wants to battle me? Well tough break kid, but only worthy trainers may battle me. Come find me if you ever get a gym badge." The adult said in a smug tone. What a dick.

"Maybe I am not cut out to be a trainer" I murmured.

"No, your Torchic is the problem. It is too slow, and its attack is way too low. I say get a new Pokémon and you might actually win" he said coldly, before leaving. My dad was watching us with sad blue eyes.

Torchic squawked angrily, and glared at the door where the man was, before running into the house and out the front door.

"Torchic!" I cried before racing after him, I vaguely registered footsteps from behind me. I ran onto the front lawn, feeling soft grass between my toes.

"Torchic!" I wailed out into the night sky. Nothing happened. My Pokémon had just run away.

"I can't see him" My sister said sadly from somewhere behind me.

"We have to find him" I said determined to find my Pokémon.

"Ok, my Poochyena has a good sense of smell, we will help" Daniel said, as he put his arm on my shoulder.

My father walked outside and stared into the darkness.

"I will also help" he said calmly, releasing a Zigzagoon from a Pokéball that he had in his hand. I stared at the brown racoon Pokémon and nodded.

"It is dangerous at night so I want those without a Pokémon to pair up with someone who has one." My father demanded. He was a cautious man. I think he is afraid of the dark.

"I'll go with Daniel!" my sister shouted, a blush barely visible on her face as she moved closer to my best friend. If I wasn't so preoccupied, I would have asked what the hell she was up too.

"Very well" My father said reluctantly, staring at my gray haired friend with cold eyes.

"Let's go"

I followed lanky father into the darkness. I listened out for any noise that could lead me to Torchic, but all I heard was the sniffing sound that came from my father's Zigzagoon's nose.

"Torchic" I cried out desperately, "where are you buddy?"

We approached the Gym, hoping that Torchic would have followed the arrogant gym leader.

"Are you looking for your disobedient Pokémon?" A voice spoke from the shadows of the gym. The gym leader stepped forward. In his hands was a box which appeared to be made of glass, but it didn't shatter as Torchic scratched and pecked at the sides of his prison.

"Let him go!" I snapped, enraged at my Pokémon's treatment.

"Very well" he said, whilst opening the box freeing Torchic.

"Torchic!" I cried out in relief as I ran over and hugged my Pokémon.

"You really scared me there buddy"

Torchic looked away, most likely in guilt. I stood up and glared at the man before me.

"Explain yourself" My father commanded angrily.

"Your son's Pokémon followed me here. He seems to be angry." The brown hair man sighed.

"Well maybe those two want a real gym battle. I need to train up one of my Pokémon. You can referee Jacob."

"I challenge you to a gym battle" I announced, and Torchic glared at the smug guy. What a dick.

"I accept" he said with a smile, then reached for a Pokéball on his belt.

"Let us begin."

My father called my sister, and informed her and Daniel of our whereabouts and told her to wait at home, as the gym leader went into his unlocked gym and turned on the outside lights.

We stared coldly at each other from across the path. If I won this I could get a badge, and prove that Torchic and I are not worthless.

"Andrew Evans from Petalburg city challenges the gym leader Geoffrey to a one on one battle. No items are to be used. Let the battle begin." My father recited dutifully. Geoffrey sounds like a gay name.

"Go!" Geoffrey shouted, throwing a Pokéball into the middle of our makeshift field. I don't know why we couldn't battle inside the gym.

A brown sloth Pokémon appeared in a flash of red light. It blinked before slumping to the ground.

_Looks easy to beat, but it is a gym leader's Pokémon. I should see what it is all about _I thought smartly as I pulled out my shiny red Pokédex.

"Slakoth the Slacker Pokémon. An extremely slow Pokémon eats only three leaves a day. Slakoth will spend its whole life in the tree from which it eats from" It recited.

"Torchic ember!" I commanded hoping to catch the slow Pokémon off guard.

Slakoth didn't move as orange flames licked at its flesh.

"Scratch!" Geoffrey demanded of the burnt Pokémon.

Slakoth raced forward slowing and swung one of its claws at Torchic, who nimbly dodged. Torchic swiped one of his feet at the sloth Pokémon on the top of its head. Geoffrey watched on as I commanded Torchic to use an ember attack. That sick bastard.

"Slakoth, use Rock Slide!" Geoffrey shouted, he murky brown eyes bored into mine.

I watched as Slakoth glowed in a blue aura and nearby rocks glowed in the same aura, before flying at Torchic. I stared in horror as Torchic jumped from side to side, in an attempt to dodge the falling rocks. By quickly Torchic was being overwhelmed by the falling rocks, and was crushed by the boulders that rained from the sky. There was no way Torchic would have survived that.

I ran over to the boulders and moved them out of the way off of my friend. Torchic looked injured but not seriously hurt, it was definitely fainted.

"You fought ok, for a rookie" Geoffrey sneered.

"Let's go home," my father suggested and I picked up my Pokémon.

_I vow that next tine I am in this city; I will use my Torchic to defeat him. _I vowed mentally.

"What!" I gasped loudly.

It was the next day and my Torchic was fine after my sister used various items to heal him. After a deep sleep I woke and in the middle of breakfast, my best buddy had told me while I and dad were out, he fucked my sister.

Nah just joking he wanted to join my awesome group to learn off of my awesomeness.

"Well I suppose you can come along" I sighed before munching on a piece of toast. The con of having Daniel on the team is he might scare away the chicks. The pros were that I would chill with my best friend again, and if I beat him down in front of the girls, I would look super awesome.

"Great," My sister said cheerfully, "I think we should go to Rustboro city, it has the nearest Gym and it isn't too hard for you guys."

"Hey..." Daniel groaned.

"Fine" I agreed, "Andrew's awesome group is off to Rustboro!"

"Andrew's... awesome... group? What the hell?" My sister moaned in annoyance.

"Never mind" Daniel sighed, "just let him go with it."

"So Andrew, what was the outcome of your gym battle." My sister asked, stifling a laugh.

"I won, but I was so awesome he didn't give me a gym badge" I lied convincingly. I am so freaking awesome.


	4. A battle against a legendary!

**Still no reviews, but I am still hopeful! I accidently forgot to comment before and after my other chapter but oh well, it doesn't matter.**

I smelt salt water in the air, and sand beneath my feet. We were currently taking a break from travelling and decided to have a beach day at route 104, Torchic wasn't thrilled. Daniel stood to one side of me, his platinum hair shining in the sun, and my Torchic stood next to me. Torchic eyed the sea water that lapped the shore warily. In a fight in the ocean, he would have no hope of winning. My sister had walked off to get changed, while Daniel and I stripped on the beach and out on our swimmer shorts. My stylish red shorts were sure to attract all the women.

"Mind our stuff Torchic," I commanded the tiny feather chicken. He gave no indication that he had heard us, but we dumped our bags next to him anyway.

Finally my sister walked onto the secluded beach, wearing a dark pink bikini. The bikini showed off her long slender legs and the top was just some noodle like strings holding some small patches of cloth over her nipples. It was disgustingly revealing.

"Lo... Looking good Flare, really good" Daniel stammered from next to me, before adjusting his pants.

"Who bought you that, the perv professor? What would mum say if she saw you in... That?!" I scowled. My sister never appeared to be the slutty type; she was always covered up reading a book or something.

"It is not as bad as you think, Andrew. Besides Dad let me buy it" My sister said with a smile that wasn't directed at me.

"Besides, I am not everyone's little girl anymore. I am a growing woman."

"That's what they are calling it these days," I snapped, still wearing a scowl on my face.

"Loosen up dude, lots of girls her age wear that kind of stuff," Daniel intruded.

"Yeah, sluts" I retorted.

"Well, it is nice to see that my big brother thinks I am a slut for wearing some swimmers" She shouted at me, her face turning red with rage. Then she flicked her shiny red hair over her shoulder and stormed off.

"Should we go after her?" Daniel asked warily.

"Nah, she will come back soon enough. Now let's soak up some sun! I am sick of my pasty ass skin." I said determined to not allow guilt to gnaw at me.

"What if she gets in to trouble?" My platinum haired friend asked nervously.

"She will call out. You know my sister, she is smart, she won't do anything stupid" I replied, before racing towards the water.

"It is not her actions that I am worried about" He muttered from somewhere behind me, before heading over to the ocean.

This was going to be a good day, I could feel it.

Finally we got out of the ocean's cold water and started eating lunch; there was no sign of my sister. Torchic however, had remained where I had left him, glaring at the ocean's waves.

"Andrew! Daniel, come quick!" I heard the whiny voice of my sister call out.

_So she has come to apologize for storming off? _ I thought _I might forgive her._

We quickly got up and gathered our things, before running over in the direction of my sister's voice. Although she didn't sound like she was in trouble, her voice had a sound of urgency in it.

We ran quicker once our feet hit firm ground, and Torchic started to sprint ahead of me.

"Hurry up guys! Quickly" Flare's voice cried out urgently. I forced my legs to move faster.

"Look Andrew! Over there!" Daniel panted, pointing to an area nearby covered in bushes, and in front of those lush green bushes, was my sister's slender figure. She stretched her arms high above her head and waved them over, summoning us over to her.

We jogged over to her, and she pressed her finger on her lips, signalling us to be quiet.

"From here on out no talking unless necessary" My sister ordered. We all nodded in agreement.

She led us deeper into the shrubs, moving slowly and quietly. We moved further and further away from the clearing that had overlooked the beach, until I could not see it through the vast amount of bushes. Leaves from large trees blocked out most of the sun, and a combination of wet shorts, feeble wind and a lack of sunlight made me cold.

My sister turned to us, and placed a finger on her lips reminding us to stay quiet, like we would have forgotten already, it has only been a minute since she first told us to be quiet.

She stopped, and slowly pointed to a nearby bush. This bush was the same as most of the others; it had over grown grass surrounding the base of it, and was a deep lush green, with large leaves poking out of branches. Finally I noticed a bit of red sticking out of the bottom of the bush.

I focused my gaze on the red object, and it appears to be a red jagged flipper. It wasn't very big, smaller than the size of my own foot.

_What would a water type be doing in a forest?_ I thought. This was a bit weird.

"I saw this... Pokémon, I don't know I didn't exactly see it, well it was flying, then it hit some trees, and I followed it in here. I think it is hurt. I have never seen it before, and I am very knowledgeable on Pokémon. Anyways I need to borrow some potions to heal it" My sister whispered.

Daniel handed her several potions from his own lime green bag. We watched closely as my sister walked behind the bush, and started talking in a soothing tone.

"It's ok little Pokémon, I am here to help."

I slowly walked over and spied a look at the fallen Pokémon which looked like a weird dragon with no legs and pointed wings. It was a red and white colour, and the parts of sunlight rays that fell on its soft body turned invisible. There was a blue triangle on the chest of the injured Pokémon, whose amber eyes flickered from each Pokémon. Torchic sat by the Pokémon's head chirping softly. I reached to my backpack and pulled out my Pokédex.

"Latias, the Eon Pokémon. This dragon/psychic Pokémon is the female counterpart of Latios. Her aerodynamic body allows this legendary Pokémon to fly at high speeds. This Pokémon is highly intelligent, being able to understand human speech, and refracting light to render her invisible." The Pokédex recited.

Then Latias started to float into the air, after Flare had finished using the potions. It looked at us and cried happily, before flying in circles around our heads. It flew over to Flare and tugged on her arm, then gazed at us with expectant amber eyes.

"I think she wants us to follow her" Daniel suggested, and the levitating psychic dragon nodded.

Latias led us deeper in what appeared to be a forest. I saw a variety of Pokémon I couldn't wait to catch but decided against it. Torchic was sitting on Latias's back looking comfortable, and I didn't want to scare the legendary.

We eventually came upon a small over grown clearing, with a large pond filled with crystal clear water. Latias flew across the sparkling water, dipping the tip of its wing into the cool liquid. Torchic eyed the water from Latias's back, not appreciating being tipped.

"Wow this is amazing; this place mustn't have been touched by humans in hundreds of years!" Flare exclaimed excitedly, "Look how the Pokémon around here don't fear us."

I looked at a nearby spotted mushroom Pokémon; it didn't shy away from me, but gazed with curious eyes.

"So this is what you are up to" an arrogantly familiar voiced spoke from behind us. We turned to see Derek standing there, glaring at us with his red eyes. Next to him, it was his purple haired sister, Clare. She stared at us with her light blue eyes, her face was expressionless.

"What do you want Derek" I spat at him. Latias had stopped flying around the pond and stared at the intruders, distrust filling her amber eyes.

"We were wondering why you went into Petalburg woods from this direction, the main entrance in further west from here, and it is easy to get lost in here. I didn't know you had met a legendary Pokémon." Clare explained calmly. She turned to her sibling.

"Derek we should leave now."

Derek scoffed, "And miss a chance to catch a legendary Pokémon? Not likely."

He reached to his belt where four Pokéballs were being held up. He selected two, using one hand, and threw them high into the air. In a flash of red light a Mudkip and a Zigzagoon appeared.

"We won't let you catch her!" Flared announced determinedly. I moved myself in front of her, Daniel came to my side.

"Torchic, are you ready?" I asked my feathered friend. Torchic let out a battle cry, before jumping if Latias's back and onto solid ground. It used his tiny feet to race over to us, and stopped before me. Daniel grabbed his only Pokéball.

"Go Poochyena!" he shouted, before the dark dog Pokémon was released from its ball.

Clare walked over to us and faced her brother.

"Derek I know we are twins. I know you are stubborn and you don't stop until you get what you want. But this is wrong, and if I am going to fight you on this, I will" Clare announced. I was glad she was on our side. Latias watched on from behind us.

Derek grabbed two more balls and pressed the button in the middle releasing two more Pokémon. A small white bird, with wide flat wings and blue markings appeared in a flash. Next to it appeared a round white Pokémon with large eyes, and 'hair' which shagged over its eyes.

_So the wimp needed back up _I thought smugly.

Clare threw two Pokéballs into the air, and in a red flash a white humanoid Pokémon with a green hat like thing on the top of its head appears, next to it was the familiar yet strong Treecko.

"The bird is Wingull, a water/flying type. The one next to it is Silcoon, it is a bug type." Flare explained.

"My other Pokémon is Ralts, she is a psychic type" Clare introduced her humanoid Pokémon.

_Bug is super effective against psychic and dark. But Torchic is a fire type, super effective against a bug type; he should take it out first. I'll have to watch out for Wingull and Mudkip though; they have an advantage against Torchic._ I analysed, wishing I had more Pokémon.

All the nearby Pokémon fled, leaving only Latias, and a few others remaining.

"Wingull, Mudkip use water gun!" Derek demanded.

Before his Pokémon had a chance to attack, a cloudy ball of mist smashed in between all of our Pokémon, sending them flying. Dust flew everywhere, and when it settled a Latias larger than the one by the pond appeared.

"The Latias we helped was a baby, this must be her mum!" Flare exclaimed in shock.

Before our Pokémon were able to stand, Latias glared at them, with harsh amber eyes. One by one a purple aura surrounded the Pokémon individually, hurting them until they fainted.

"That must be her psychic" Clare shouted, before the aura surrounded her. I panicked as one by one everyone was being caught in Latias's Psychic attack, and dropping to the ground. First Clare then Derek, then Daniel and then me.

I felt unbelievable pain, as I dropped to the soft ground. I heard a cry, and hoped my sister was ok, before my vision faded to darkness.

When I woke, a saw Torchic staring at me. I blinked, before waking up completely. Before me stood Clare, Daniel and my sister. The two Latias were floating behind them.

"Ah, she is right behind you look out!" I screamed at pointed at the larger red and white legendary.

"Forgive me human, I thought you were here to harm my daughter" a strong feminine voice echoed from inside my head.

"What?" I asked out loud.

"Latias can connect with us through our minds, by using her psychic power." Clare explain, looking at me with worry on her face.

"My daughter isn't old enough or strong enough to have that ability" Spoke the elder Latias.

_I wonder where Derek is._ I thought to myself.

"He is fine; he will be waking up shortly near the beach. His Pokémon are there to protect him." Latias answered. I was shocked she could read my thoughts as well.

"I wished to raise my child in secrecy, but now that humans know of this place, I will return to where I was born" The older Latias spoke telepathically. She flew up into the sky and her daughter followed her.

"I can see you have kind hearts from your thoughts. I am trusting you not to tell anyone of me and my daughter. Your black haired male companion has forgotten this... incident. It would also be best if you don't tell anyone of this place, for the safety of all the Pokémon who remained.

I felt as if all our thoughts were in union as we mentally answered her. We would tell no one of this, even if our lives depended on it.

Satisfied she flew off, her daughter staring at us for a few more seconds before joining her.

_Wow, I met a legendary Pokémon_ I thought, _that must make me the most awesome trainer ever._

After Clare said her goodbyes, and left to find her brother, Flare looked at me with a worried look on her face.

"Are you ok Andrew? You were unconscious longer than any of us"

"Yeah, I will be fine" I replied, whistle rubbed my head. It felt weird to have connected with everyone mentally, especially Torchic.

"Are you sure? You were out a long time," Daniel asked worried. Then I noticed a pink worm like Pokémon on his shoulder.

"What is that?" I asked him curiously, my green eyes focusing on the spiky worm Pokémon.

"This is Wurmple. I befriended it while you were knocked out. It really got along with Poochyena, so Flare suggested I catch it." Daniel said with a smile.

"Wurmple, meet Andrew."

"What! You got your second Pokémon already! That's not fair; I am the greatest trainer ever, so I should catch the Pokémon!" I scowled. Both Daniel and Wurmple had looked taken back.

"No one has stopped you" My red head sister snapped.

I sighed and leant back against the tree trunk.

"At least I got to spend more time with Clare. I can totally tell she is into me. Did you see how worried she was when I was out for so long?"

Daniel chuckled, while Flare had shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

"Clare is a lesbian, she told us while you were knocked out," Daniel laughed, but that was only for a moment. He then looked worried.

"I think she is interested in Flare," he said awkwardly.

"WHAT!" I shouted looking from the platinum haired boy to my tall red head sister, and back to Daniel. I had a feeling they weren't joking. Flare, was still in the revealing bikini stared at the grassy ground.

"I think you are right about my swimmers" Flare admitted quietly.

I sunk further against the tree.

"Why does Flare get all the attention?" I asked while everyone, including Torchic snickered.

_I'll show her, I'll catch my next Pokémon. Then get all the gym badges, my awesomeness will surely knock the lesbian right out of her pretty little head!_ I vowed mentally.

I got off my tree and gestured for the others to follow me into the forest. It was time to tame the famous Petalburg Woods!

**Poor Andrew can't catch a break. One day a female might be swept of her feet by him. I might be nicer to him next chapter... maybe.**


	5. Does Andrew catch a break?

**Sorry for the late chapter guys, I was busy. But now I can make up for it with new chapters, so enjoy.**

The leaves from the surrounding trees moved in the wind. Aside from the rustling of leaves it was silent. My emerald eyes stared at the bird Pokémon before me. This Pokémon wasn't my trusty Torchic, who stood next to me staring down my foe. The winged Pokémon we were staring down stared at us back with big dark blue eyes.

The Pokémon was a tiny swallow-like Pokémon; the majority of its feathers were blue, with patches of red on its head and chest.

"Taillow, the tiny swallow Pokémon. The feathers on the tip of its wings are long to allow Taillow to have extra manoeuvrability in the air. This Pokémon preys on insect Pokémon such as Wurmple," recited the Pokédex.

Taillow flapped its wings as it took into the air. It climbed higher into the air, before sailing through the air towards Torchic. Taillow's beak stabbed into Torchic's forehead, causing the fiery bird to squawk as it fell onto the grassy ground. Taillow did a loop and aimed for Torchic once more.

"Torchic get up!" I cried in fear for my fire type Pokémon.

Torchic got to its feet hastily and moved to the side, avoiding Taillow's sharp beak.

"Be careful Andrew that is Taillow's peck attack!" My sister shouted at me.

_Taillow is so fast, and always in the air... Maybe a long distance attack might work?_ I thought smartly.

"Torchic, use ember!" I commanded.

Taillow flew in for another peck, which Torchic jumped into the air, dodging the sharp beak. Torchic opened his beak and a series of flames erupted from his mouth. The flames hit Torchic, scorching its body painfully. Taillow flew close to the ground, its movements faltering, as it flapped its long wings in pain.

"That was a critical hit! Plus Taillow is burnt! Now is your chance" Flare screamed at me.

"Quiet woman" I muttered annoyed.

"Torchic, scratch!"

Torchic ran at the blue bird, lifting its foot in the air before bringing down on the tiny bird's face. Taillow's crashed into the springy grass face first. I quickly grabbed a Pokéball from my pocket and threw it at the bird. The ball hit Taillow in the back before it opened up, absorbing the bird in a flash of red light. The ball shook once, then a second time and a third time. Finally the ball stopped shaking, the struggle was over. Taillow had been caught.

Daniel and Flare started clapping from behind me, as I jumped in the air triumphantly, clutching the Pokéball in my hand.

_I have caught my first Pokémon! I really am the greatest!_ I thought smugly.

"Now you finally caught a Pokémon, can we please go to Rustboro?" Flare pleaded, wishing to see mum as soon as possible. I agreed and returned Torchic to his Pokéball before gathering my bag. I placed my Pokéballs in my pocket, and was thankful that Dad had bought me more Pokéballs while I was in Petalburg.

We walked along a thin path that was barely scarce in the overgrown forest. Daniel, who possessed a map of Hoenn, promised us that this path would lead us through the woods. I saw a figure in the distance and before I had time to be polite and move of the path, the random person crashed into me, forcing me to the ground.

"Ouch!" I cried out, pulling myself off of the ground and brushing dust and dirt off of my pants.

"I am sorry!" gasped guy wearing a blue bandana, a striped shirt and stylish blue pants.

"I got lost and scared a bunch of wild Shroomish, and they started to chase me! I... I think I have lost them. Anyways have you heard about the concert for Pokémon trainers? Me and my friends are setting it up, you guys should come" the guy rushed. His brown eyes darted around, as if he was expected the wild Pokémon to kill him where he stood.

"I am sorry, we are in a rush to get to Rustboro" I replied, moving away from the weird guy.

"I don't know Andrew, we should check it out" Daniel said thoughtfully.

"It is down near the lakes, on route 104, north of Petalburg woods. 8 pm tonight," He said quickly.

"Now I must get going"

Then just like that, the guy in the striped shirt ran off into the distance, quickly disappearing through the thick mass of trees, bushes and branches.

Flare turned to Daniel with a frown on her face.

"We are trying to get Rustboro remember? Don't you want that shiny gym badge?" Flare asked my platinum haired best friend.

"Yes, but we should relax sometimes too. Why are you so eager to get there so quickly?" Daniel snapped back.

"So I can meet my mother. She is recently divorced!" Flare retorted.

"But then I will have to leave you sooner! You only stayed with Andrew to see his first Pokémon. Soon school will start and you will have to stay in Petalburg. I just wanted to hang out with you guys for a little while longer" Daniel explained, his voice going soft.

"Don't be a sook!" I sighed at my soft friend, "we will relax at this concert thing too, but then I need to get to Rustboro. That gym won't wait forever!"

"Actually Andrew, it will," My annoying sister reminded me, in an exasperated tone.

"Whatever," I retorted. My comebacks are so good because of my skilful timing.

We turned and headed further into the deep lushy green forest, with the promise that Daniel will get us to the destination on time.

The sun had long set, and the shadows from the surrounding trees and bushes were cast in an eerie fashion, forming monsters from the darkness. You would have to look really hard to see the shadows in the dark forest as it was hard for the moons rays to peek through the dense layer of leaves. Stars were barely visible through the canopy.

"It's late, Daniel. We should be there by now" Flare whined as she checked the time on her phone.

"It's 7.50! We are going to be late!"

"I'm sorry guys, the map... I thought it would be quicker!" Daniel panicked, fearful of disappointing his crush. I saw him drowning in self doubt.

"You know, I think he deliberately wants us to miss that concert. He wants us to remain trapped here forever, so he would never lose us!" I gasped in mock horror.

Daniel shot me a glare, but I ignored him. It was fun to make him squirm.

"Wait guys, I can hear music!" Flare gasped, pointing to a thick layer of bushes that appeared no different to any of the others surrounding us.

I listened closely, and heard the faint sound of music. It sounded like a pretty wicked beat.

_They can't have started without us! It isn't 8 o'clock yet! _I thought desperately. My feet started moving, one in front of the other. I was running, not sure if my sister was behind me. If she wasn't, she should be safe with him. I wanted the music, I wanted to party! I needed to find it, so I could tell them to wait for Daniel and Flare. So we could all have a good time.

I faintly heard the sound of rustling behind before I was forced to the ground. I laid there in pain, and heard the flapping of beating wings. I groped my pocket for one of my Pokéballs. Finally I grasped one and tossed it into the air, hoping the Pokémon inside would save me from this terror.

A flash of red light filled the air, and I stayed pressed into the ground.

"Help me!" I screamed.

I heard a high pitched squawk before the area was basked in an orange glow. Quickly that glow faded away, and with it the beating of wings disappeared. The terror was gone. I looked up and was greeted by the smug look of my Torchic.

"Andrew are you ok?" I heard a familiar scream, before my sister came into view. As I pulled myself off of the ground, Daniel ran over to us.

"You ran straight into a Beautifly nest Andrew! Who knew they could be so aggressive!" Daniel panted.

"Andrew, why didn't you use Taillow? Its peck attack would have helped you out too, plus since it is your new Pokémon you should bond with it! Torchic was ahead in terms off level, and power. As a trainer you need to learn how to balance!" my annoying red haired sister reprimanded me, with a frown on her feminine face.

"I was scared, I was going to use whatever Pokémon I got my hands in first!" I replied with a scowl. I was the trainer; my little sister shouldn't be telling me what to do. I looked through the right pocket in my pants, where I kept the Pokéballs which contained Pokémon in. I felt only one Pokéball there. The one that housed Torchic.

_Where was Taillow's Pokéball?_

"Where is Taillow!?" I screamed into the previously silent night.

"What?" my companions asked, doubting a trainer as great as me had lost the first Pokémon I had caught.

"Taillow's Pokéball is missing! I must have dropped it when I was attacked!" I panicked, searching through the under growth for a tiny red and white metal ball. For easy storage Pokéballs could shrink to the size of a marble approximately, which I had done to Taillow's ball. Could it have fallen out of my pocket?

I earned a frown from Torchic who helped me look through the undergrowth. I felt like the worst person ever.

Daniel crouched down and looked as well. Using the light from our phones, we searched for the tiny ball.

"What if the Beautifly have stolen it!" I wailed in misery, "My Taillow was taken!"

My sister stood there in the darkness, her slender fingers were lightly tracing her jaw line and her eyebrows were tensed. Her large light blue eyes stared into darkness, lost in thought.

"Daniel, have you heard of a weird group of pirates? They call themselves something stupid... But they wear blue and use water types?" Flare asked the platinum haired male, light eyes focusing onto steel gray eyes.

"Yeah, the Aqua gang? I heard about them, but have never seen any of them. But aside from a gym, why would anyone come to Petalburg?" Daniel replied confused about where the conversation was going.

"They wouldn't. Rustboro however has plenty of companies and people, so it is natural that some would be located there. Their biggest tool is Pokémon, so what if they want to eliminate competition by stealing trainers Pokémon?" Flare inquired again; this time here questions were directed at all of us, even though we could tell she knew the answer to her own question.

Even Torchic stopped and observed her.

"What does that have to do with my Taillow? How am I competition?" I wailed back in response. I was desperate to find my Taillow.

"Well, they have this opposing gang, the Lava squad. I think they are their competition, and they may want to steal Pokémon to stop trainers from joining them. Or to stop tough meddlesome trainers who might hinder their plans! I think that guy with the blue bandana who bumped into you before was the one who took your Taillow!" Flare ranted.

"They think I am strong?" I asked, interested in being famous. Some great trainers become very well known across Hoenn. Have people already heard about my power yet?

"But they set up a concert, which they invited us too" Daniel contradicted, "Why would they invite us to that if they stole Andrew's Taillow?"

Flare didn't look surprised by the question. She must have given this a lot of thought.

"I think it was to drag us there, so they could steal more Pokémon. That is why they have invited trainers!" Flare exclaimed.

"It is almost 8! We have to get there before they steal more Pokémon!"

"And to save my Taillow!" I declared, as Flare raced towards the music.

Daniel and I were right on her heels. I had never had to run so hard to keep up with Flare. Then again Torchic had to push himself harder to keep up with my lanky legged sister.

We finally made it to a clearing, were we could see the sky reflected in a large lake. In the distance we saw the lights of a city. The lights in the distance climbed to an impossible height, it appear that they were built to touch the sky.

The loud thud of the drums could be heard in the once silent night, the trees from the woods must have acted as a buffer. Large bright lights shined a way off, but I could tell it wouldn't take long to run there.

Over the loud music I could faintly hear chatter, and squinted to look at the blob of lights, and saw the faint outlines of trainers and Pokémon alike dancing to the music.

"This way!" Daniel shouted, and we followed his lead.

As we got closer, I saw familiar faces. Clare, the soon to be ex lesbian, her aggro brother Derek, and few old class mates.

"Poochyena!" Daniel yelled as he summoned the dark dog Pokémon from the metal ball. Daniel grabbed me and pulled me over to his fearsome dog.

"Andrew, let Poochyena smell Torchic's ball. That was it will know what smell to look for. We will find Taillow; just make sure the trainers get out of here, with their Pokémon!" Daniel yelled over the music.

I made an obvious nod, not wasting my breath and voice on attempting to verse the volume of the music. A great trainer must know when to pick his battles.

I grabbed Flare's arm tightly, and pulled her over to Clare. Clare swayed to the harsh music filling her ears, her multi-coloured hair bounce with her movements. Next to here were the familiar faces of Treecko and Ralts.

I tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around and once she recognised us her face light up.

"Oh hey guys, fancy seeing you here!" She managed to shout over the music, but barely.

Derek gave us a glare, and watched his sister with a protective gaze.

Clare moved closer to Flare's side, twisting her dyed hair in between her cute fingers. Deep blue eyes watched Flare intensely, aside from when Clare batted her eyes lids, which made her appear more attractive.

"We need to get out of here! Now! This gang wants your Pokémon" Flare yelled to the siblings.

"What?" Derek shouted over the music.

"We need to leave!" I yelled at the idiot.

Derek rolled his red eyes, before yelling, "Why would I leave now? Get lost kid."

My ears started to burn, and my face was turning red with anger.

_How dare he say that!_ I thought angrily.

"But Derek, I think-" Clare started to talk, but was interrupted but a shrill cry.

I looked up to a starless sky, which was odd as the stars were out seconds before. It was a few seconds before the first attack hit. Flocks of Wingull slammed into trainers and Pokémon alike. The area erupted in chaos as some attempted to battle, and others tried to flee.

_How are we meant to win, when facing hundreds of Pokémon,_ I thought desperately, _how can my lone Torchic possibly protect me and Flare?_

**The gang is facing a hundreds of pokemon! Will they win? Best to read the next chapter to find out! Any reviews?**


	6. Team Aqua assault

**Andrew has a tough chanllenge ahead of him, can he protect everyone he cares about?**

The Wingulls soared past us, missing me by inches. They flew around and began the assault again. Some trainer that was some distance from the back of me swore.

Suddenly, Torchic leap forth spewing bright orange flames from his yellow beak. He was slowly taking down the white and blue winged birds.

Clare screamed as one of the Wingull's sharp beaks sliced her shoulder, blood oozing from the wound. Derek ran to her, pulling her close, as Treecko and Ralts attempted to keep the Wingull away.

"Torchic, protect Flare!" I yelled out, and with a nod the chicken Pokémon appeared by Flare's side.

Although this protected Flare, I was left defenceless. But my sister's safety meant more to me than my dashing good looks and health.

"They can't control this many Pokémon! It must be the music that is affecting wild Pokémon!" Flare screamed out, and Torchic protected her from another onslaught of sharp beaks.

I turned my head to answer her, and then something caught the corner of my eye. An orange and black beak appears centimetres from my face, before it was forced to the hard cold ground. A small bird, with dark blue feathers was in its place. I recognised its brave face.

"Taillow!" I greeted it warmly, "my Taillow! I am so sorry for losing you. I will make sure it never happens again."

The tiny swallow Pokémon nodded, before flying forward and jabbing a wild Wingull with its beak. I felt a surge of relief spread through me. It appeared Taillow didn't hold any ill wishes against me for letting its Pokéball get stolen.

"Taillow, use peck! Torchic keep those flames going!" I commanded. I silently thanked Daniel for retrieving my Pokémon.

_Where is he now?_ I thought, but shook my head to chase away those thoughts. Now was not a time to be distracted.

A chorus of squawking caught my attention, and I turned to see Torchic being slammed by a series of water guns. Torchic slammed into the ground, and I ran towards it.

I was suddenly tackled to the ground, and was remained of the painful encounter I had with a Beautifly. I was lying with my back on the ground, with a heavy weight on top of my torso. I turned my head and saw the brown eyed man with the blue bandana.

His eyes widen when he recognised who he had touched.

"You!" he gasped.

Seeing my chance I rolled, until I was on top of him. I glared at his angry face, as he spat at me and struggled beneath me.

I felt a lighter weight on my shoulder, and turned my head slight, and was greeted by the sight of Taillow. The man struggled from under me, and I clung onto him, using his shirt to keep me on top. Before I could do more, Taillow swopped down, and pecked his face. The man screamed some more, and flung me off of him. His hands reached up and grabbed my tiny blue bird.

I quickly stood up, and turned around, lifting my foot. The man cried out in pain as my foot crashed into his ribs, and again and again until he released my bird Pokémon.

He stood up, as a loud clunk filled the air. The man's face contorted in pain, before slumping to his knees, and dropping to the ground face first. Behind him, stood Clare holding a thick piece of wood.

"Nice work Clare! That will sort him out for hours" I praised the bleeding girl.

"Thanks... The Wingull are wild so some trainers are catching them" Clare panted before rushing over to Flare, who stood in between Derek, and his Mudkip.

The flapping noise echoed across the clearing as the remaining conscious Wingull Attempted to flee. I saw some of the fainted ones on the ground began to stir. Quickly I fondled through my left hand pocket and grabbed an empty Pokéball.

Swiftly I threw it at one of the closest Wingull, but it was however intercepted by one of the fleeing weakened Wingull. Instead the Pokéball converted that Wingull into a red beam of light that was quickly sent into the Pokéball. It fell to the ground and started to shake, showing the internal struggle within the metal sphere.

At last the ball stopped struggling and a clicked. Another Pokémon was caught by the master trainer.

"Yeah! I caught a Wingull!" I cheered as I picked up my prize. The moon's rays shone as the birds that blocked out the moon's light had either fled or had been captured.

_Looks like Wingull will be a popular choice for trainers now. _I thought still feeling pride from my recent capture.

"Andrew!" I heard my sister call out. Taillow chirped, and I followed it. After located my sister visibly, I returned Taillow to its Pokéball for some well earned rest.

My sister ran over to me, worry etched onto her face.

"Andrew they have taken a lot of trainers Pokémon, and... I saw them take Torchic!" She cried, and tears fell from her face.

I felt numb. Flare grabbed my Pokéballs and walked off to heal the Pokémon inside, holding her head low to avoid anyone else from seeing her cry.

_I had just got Taillow back, just to lose Torchic? Will I ever catch a break?_

"They took Ralts!" Clare cried.

"They got my Wingull, and Zigzagoon!" Derek roared. An elegant gray and yellow butterfly like Pokémon flew onto his shoulder, its long straw like mouth curled up. I eyed the large butterfly Pokémon cautiously.

Flare returned to my side, returning my newly healed Pokémon in there red and white Pokéballs.

The remaining trainers also complained.

"Those music organisers took my Lotad!"

"The bastards have Shroomish! I used a great ball to get that!"

"Ziggy no!"

The chorus of complaints eventually died down.

"Wurmple" a familiar voice gasped loudly.

"Daniel!" Flare shouted out in shock.

Daniel limped over; he was slightly hunched over, holding his stomach. He had twigs and dead leaves in his shaggy silver hair, and parts of his face were bruised, especially his eye. His steel gray eye could not be seen through the large swollen flesh, which was coloured blue, purple and yellow.

"That can't get away with this!" Flare said angrily as she checked the wounds.

"What happened to you, Daniel?" I said, concerned for my best buddy.

"Poochyena and I managed to find the guy who had your Taillow. Before he could send out a Pokémon Poochyena bit him and I knocked him down and released Taillow from the ball. I told it to find you, as you were looking for it, and the other guys found me. They sent some special signal through the speakers, and the Wingull attacked, but the other punks had already beaten me up. Poochyena was left fighting off the Wingull alone." Daniel explained, before bending over in pain.

_They had really done a number on him. They would pay for this._

"Our Pokémon were too weak, so they had gotten caught. We should forget about them and focus on the ones that were strong enough to remain by our side" Derek sneered, his eerie red eyes observing the crowd's reaction.

"You're right!" A man with a beard, and a rough voice answered.

"No!" Clare yelled, stepping in front of her brother,

"Those Pokémon we taken because they were strong! But they fought for you! Because they care about you and love you. We can't abandon them."

A murmur of agreement surged through the crowd, and I stepped forward to address them.

"I am going to find those Aqua guys, and I will reclaim all of our Pokémon and make them pay! They will regret the day they crossed, Andrew Evans!" I declared, and the murmuring had gotten louder.

Clare's truthful speech had helped to ignite hope, but my awesome speech fanned the flames and made them bigger.

"I spend years on that Pokémon!"

"I can't leave Ziggy in the hands of those monsters!"

"They are our Pokémon! They can't take them!"

"Down with Team Aqua!"

"Then what are you slackers standing around for? Anyone who wants there Pokémon back come with me!" Derek commanded and one by one trainers had started to follow him.

"Those who can remain here, we will get all the Pokémon back" Clare shouted to the remaining trainers before turning and leaving. She turned to me, giving me a worried look before leaving.

_She so wants me_, I thought smugly.

"Andrew, we will be fine here with the other trainers. Go with them and get Torchic back!" Flare called out to me. With a nod, I turned around and ran after the retreating group.

Even at night it was not hard to find evidence of Team Aqua's whereabouts.

Footprints were everywhere, not just human footprints. A forgotten blue bandana was squished into the hard cold earth, and small plants and even some skinny trees that were near the path had been knocked over. The footprints led to a small bridge that overlooked the large clear lake.

_So Team Aqua likes water, another clue I see_, I thought. I am a natural born detective.

"They are heading to Rustboro, either to train or sell our Pokémon. Either way, they will be trying to take the Pokémon to their headquarters. It would be hard with the amount of Pokémon they had, especially since they stolen Pokémon that weren't in there Pokéballs" Derek deduced smugly.

"What will we do?" a female trainer with a high pitched voice squeaked.

"We are faster than them, we will catch up. Then use our remaining Pokémon to claim back our own Pokémon!" Derek declared with confidence.

_What an arrogant dick! At least I am humble, _I thought smugly.

"Be careful, they will attempt to take the Pokémon you have left" Clare cautioned moving her light blue backpack so it hung of her front instead of the back. She looked ridiculous but it looked like an effective way to use items, and ensure nothing could get stolen

A few trainers in the group copied her, including me. I had already lost two Pokémon on separate occasions, but I wasn't eager to let them have any more of my Pokémon.

That put everyone on edge, but we still marched through the cold night in search of our stolen Pokémon. I moved faster until I was near the front of the line, right next to Derek.

"Clare mentioned that they wanted to steal strong Pokémon. Since my Torchic was stolen, does that mean that it is better than your Mudkip? Looks like I got the best starter" I stated with glee.

_Take that Derek! How is that for a kid?_

"Maybe, but two of my Pokémon were taken, while only one of yours. Therefore I am the better trainer" Derek retorted. He is so not cool.

"But Andrew only had one Pokémon stolen, meaning he is more observant, and takes care of his Pokémon better" Clare piped up, defending me.

I didn't want to tell her about how Taillow was stolen from me before. Especially if she was putting Derek in his place!

"Maybe they only wanted to save Torchic from a crappy trainer as a Pokémon as uncommon as it shouldn't be stuck with lame kids. Besides Team Aqua only had time to steal two of my strong Pokémon because they were swarming me, a novice trainer like this guy would have lost all of his Pokémon" Derek replied, with a scowl.

"I am not a kid! I am the same age as you!" I growled at the black haired trainer.

"Kid, I am 16, and you are 12," He replied, as he picked up his pace. He just didn't want to lose this battle.

I walked faster, ignoring the pains in my legs, acquired from being pushed to the ground and walking all night.

"I am 15 and 6 months!" I shouted.

Derek suddenly stopped and turned around, his eyes flicking around.

"Really?" Clare answered, "Derek and I are twins. We are both 16."

"Ew you are twins with that? But you are so pretty!"

"Why thank you Andrew."

"Ha! I made you blush; my charms are totally going to win you over." I announced triumphantly.

"Keep trying honey" Clare said amused, but there was some attitude to her tone.

"Quiet" Derek snapped, before looking around. His eyes squinted in an attempt to look through the darkness. Our band of trainers instantly went quiet.

"I think I see a cage, and fire. They got tired... Quick we can ambush them!" Derek whispered as we gather round him. I don't know when he decided to be leader.

We slowly moved. There were some trees and bushes scattered around the clearing we found them in. It would be difficult to hide.

The grass crunched under our shoes and we move stealthily, getting closer and closer to the thieves. I ducked behind a nearby bush that had a few clumps of brown leaves.

I could make out a small bunch of people, varying in age, gender and size, but they all wore black and white striped shirts and blue pants with a circular pattern on the side.

There was a cage near them, filled with Pokémon, and near the front I could spot my orange chicken and next to him, was Daniel's pink spiky worm Pokémon. There were other random Pokémon in the cage also, and a brown sag near the front.

"Swarm now!" Derek's voice shouted out, and I jumped up from my hiding spot. I held two Pokéballs, one in each hand and tossed them in the air. Torchic's empty Pokéball remained in my right pocket.

In a flash of red light, my two bird Pokémon appeared. More flashes of red filled the area, and more Pokémon appeared.

A group of Poochyena charged in my direction, growling madly and drool dripping from the teeth that poked out of their mouths.

"Taillow use growl, and follow it up with a peck!" I commanded the dark blue, red and white bird. Taillow flew up into the air and chirped loudly, before fly down and slicing at the gray mutts with its sturdy beak.

I remembered Derek recently commanding his own Wingull to use water gun and commanded mine to do the same. Wingull's long beak opened and once Taillow flew away from the dark dog Pokémon, Wingull shot out a spray of water.

The pack was sent flying back but quickly got up, advancing closer and closer before either Taillow's peck or Wingull's water gun sent it back.

I heard a loud scrapping noise, but was too reoccupied to look. Despite Taillow and Wingull's efforts, Poochyena came closer, being bare metres away from me.

Unexpectedly a Poochyena leapt forward, avoiding my Pokémon's attacks and aiming straight for me. I ducked to avoid the teeth of the mutt, but it swiftly landed and turned around snarling loudly.

I backed away slowly, but knew I couldn't go far, and the rest of the pack was behind me, being fought by my faithful birds.

As the dog leapt, I felt the air on both sides of my head, and saw a glow of light. After aloud smacking sound, the Poochyena who attack me was send crumpling to the ground, where it remained fainted.

Both of my bird Pokémon stood in front of me, with amazing white glowing wings. They took to the air once more, and flew at the rest of the pack.

"Taillow, Wingull, use a combo sky attack!" I ordered. The bird's wings glowed once more and they flew towards their foe, at the last second the overlapped one side of their wings and sliced through the pack, sending them to the ground.

I pulled out my Pokédex for information on the cool new move.

"Wing attack, a physical flying type move that involves the user to attack the foe with their wings" it recited.

_Wing attack looks like an awesome move!_

For the third time tonight I was pushed onto the cold hard ground, I rolled over to my back and watched the browned eyed guy with the bandana straddle me.

"Aqua gang!" I snarled, as his murky brown eyes glared at me.

"It's Team Aqua punk!" He snapped before wrapping his hands around my throat, "You should have let me keep your pathetic Pokémon, that way you would have kept your life!"

I gasped desperately for air, and my lungs felt as if they had been set on fire. I rolled around; trying to break his grip, but it was in vain. My vision grew cloudy, and the pain in my lungs grew more intense.

_Taillow? Wingull? Where are you? _I thought urgently.

Then I saw flames lick the sides of bandana guy's head, and found the strength to shove him off me, when he grabbed his burnt scalp. The smell of burnt flesh tainted the once clean air.

I looked up and saw my Torchic glaring, but for once I wasn't the person under its intense glare. Behind my fiery Pokémon, was Daniel's Wurmple.

Wurmple sent wads of thick white string at the bandana guy, as I raced over to my chicken.

"Torchic, I am so sorry... You have the worst trainer ever" I apologised. Torchic's beady eyes looked at me, and I found no malice in them. Wurmple and Torchic moved forward, stepping in between me and bandana guy.

In one final desperate attempt, bandana guy jumped out and grabbed Wurmple. Wurmple squealed as his began squeezing it, using his hands. Torchic roared and ran at the guy, before Wurmple started to glow white.

Slowly Wurmple changed shape; it slowly got rounder and rounder, until the glowing stopped. A round pink Pokémon who looked similar to Silcoon, but instead was pink and had clear red eyes had replaced the worm Pokémon.

"So you evolved, eh?" he bandana guy laughed, "What can a Casacoon do?"

A scream ripped through the night, as Casacoon produced long spikes from its body. Blood stained the grass and dirt beneath his hands. He threw the spike ball away, and I ran and caught it, prepared to be stabbed. Instead I felt the soft surface of Casacoon's body.

_It can retract its spikes? Well that is helpful._

The guy with the bandana screamed, and ran away in the direction of Rustboro city. I felt pride sweep through me as I had one my first battle. It was against a thug too.

I heard the gentle flaps of wings and was greeted by Taillow and Wingull, I quickly returned all of my Pokémon to their Pokéballs, and kept a firm grasp on my best friend's Casacoon.

I looked around and saw more of the Team Aqua thugs flee. The group of trainers had won!

The sun's rays were visible as I approached Flare and Daniel. Clare was bringing all the remaining stolen Pokémon to the trainers who remained behind, and was dealing with them. I was just happy to see my friend and sister again.

"Look Daniel your Wurmple evolved! It totally beat up a thug all by itself" I boasted proudly, as I handed Casacoon over to its master.

_It's a shame I didn't catch one, it sure is useful and tough!_ I thought,_ but I really want to get to Rustboro to see mum and to get me first gym badge._

I felt sad that the sooner we got to Rustboro, the sooner we would have to say goodbye to Daniel.

Daniel smiled proudly at his pink ball of bug, and Flare had begun to ask me questions about seeing a Pokémon evolve.

I ignored them both and found a nice comfy patch of grass, and closed my heavy eyelids. I had stayed up all night to repair my mistakes, but now I had fixed them I deserved some well earned rest.

**I have to write a chapter for my other story, so it may be a while before another chapter is up. Well at least I was nice to Andrew, for once.**


	7. Battling the Rustboro gym (part 1)

**Hey guys, I know it has been a while but I had to help housesit. In that time I wrote a new chapter and if I am lucky the next chapter will be posted tomorrow.**

The large buildings of Rustboro surrounded us, as we made our way through the city. Mum had recently moved here, after her divorce and getting a new job as a teacher at the local trainer's school. This job was a big opportunity for her, as this school was known as the best in the region.

"Here, this is the building!" Flare announced pointing at one of the many of the large buildings that surrounded us. Her long flaming orange hair shone in the sunlight.

"Finally, I can see your mother's new house," Daniel commented uncomfortably.

I didn't see a reason to why he would be uncomfortable; he had been round our house in Petalburg thousands of times. He had met and seen my mother a thousand times to, so why was he uncomfortable.

We had trained for a few days on route 104 before coming into the city. I had to make the bird Pokémon I had caught as strong as Torchic. Although they weren't up to Torchic's level, they had become in their own right, a lot stronger. With my super powered team the gym battle would be easy.

"So Andrew, will you fly to your mother's house on your Pokémon? With the way you are going you will make a fine bird trainer" Daniel mocked, his steel gray eyes shining with delight.

Because I had Torchic, Taillow and Wingull in my team, Daniel often found it amusing to call me a bird trainer. I couldn't help that the Pokémon I caught so happened to be birds, I only selected the strongest Pokémon for my team.

"Come on guys! I want to see mum" Flare urged and the followed her lead.

The building that housed my mother was a plain blue building, with many windows. We entered the building through revolving doors entering the foyer. The walls inside the foyer were an off white colour, and there were some chairs in the small foyer. A white door that was slightly opened revealed a large room inside, with bright yellow wallpaper; it must have been a part of someone's apartment.

In Rustboro houses were rare, so it was natural that mum had chosen an apartment, especially since she had older children now. Although I was promised my own room, I didn't expect my room to be very large. I hate down grades.

A shiny metal elevator door caught my eye; next to it were equally shiny buttons with arrows pointing up and down.

"Mum is on the 3rd floor" Flare informed me, as she pressed the button with the arrow pointing up. Daniel shifted nervously next to me.

"Relax dude, what are you scared of elevators?" I asked as the elevator doors opened with a ping. I don't think I would ever get used to the apartment life. Lucky I was on my Pokémon journey and wouldn't have to return here to face reality for quite some time. And if all goes to plan, I would get my own place at the Pokémon League, when I became champion.

We stepped into the elevator and I felt the gravity increase slightly as we were pulled upwards, in a matter of seconds the elevator door opened with another ping. We stepped out into a small white hallway; the three of us could barely fit in it. At the end was a lone wooden door which was painted white.

There was a weird machine sat on the side of the door frame, it looked as if it took some card. There were many buttons on the machine, a number from one to nine written on most of them. Towards the bottom of the machine had three larger buttons, one green another red both having the phone image on them and the last one was white with a circle on it. Hastily I pressed the green button and waited as it rung.

"Hello?" A sweet familiar voice answered. It was my mum.

"Hey it's your favourite child and the other one, Flare. We have a friend who was travelling with us for a bit here too, you remember Daniel, right?" I rushed eager to get in. I really missed my mum and no I am not a mamma's boy.

"Come in" She answered. The phone disconnected, but with a click the wooden white door opened to reveal a large apartment.

The apartment seemed to take up the whole floor, and had a large spacious living area. A marble like stone covered the bench tops in the kitchen, which was visible from the living room. A few other white doors were also visible.

"Flare, Andrew?" my mother's voice called out, and we all went further into our new 'home'.

My mother exited from one of the doors, leaving the door wide open. The inside of the room had a deep blue paint on the walls, as well as a large double bed with dark blue blankets.

"Andrew, this is your room. It is empty for now but when you live here after your adventures, it will be more lived in..." My mother explained.

My mum had the same long fiery hair as my sister, but that was all that they had in common. She possessed the same emerald eyes that I have, the same coloured hair and even the same pasty skin. Although she was taller than me, it was only because of her age. I was yet to reach my growth spurt but even now I was quickly gaining on her height wise. My sister already towered over her.

"Flare come, I will show you your room. Daniel can sleep on the foldout couch that is currently in the spare bedroom. I am yet to acquire enough money to furnish that room completely." My mum commanded and they followed like obedient little dogs.

I turned and looked at my new room. It was bigger than the one at my dad's house back in Petalburg. I didn't like it much, it wasn't as cosy.

Dinner came soon and was devoured heartily. We had not had a hot decent meal in days. Daniel eventually became more comfortable, he occasionally ran his hand through his shaggy platinum hair as he listened to the idle chatter that flowed after dinner.

"So Andrew, I hear you are going to challenge the Rustboro gym leader. Hopefully it won't be as disappointing as your loss at the Petalburg gym," My mother commented her emerald eyes staring at me. Until then mum and Flare were talking about the exams that Flare had to take soon.

I glanced at Flare and she looked at her plate, eyeing it with interest.

_That bitch told mum!_ I thought outraged.

I held back a rant that would have been directed at my annoying gossiping sibling and looked my mother coolly in the eyes.

"Yes. I was unprepared last time but it won't happen again. I have trained hard recently, instead of rushing to get here," I answered truthfully. I had learnt from my mistakes, as all good trainers do.

"That is good to hear," my mother answered,

"Now what Pokémon have you caught? Which ones will you take with you to the gym tomorrow? You know it is a three on three battles in that gym. You are allowed to switch Pokémon once they are called onto the field, yet the Gym leader is not. No items are to be used by you, yet the gym leader may only use items that increase stats."

I sighed before answering, "I have caught two Pokémon making the total Pokémon I have three and am bringing all of my Pokémon with me to the gym. I have Torchic, Taillow and Wingull. I didn't know that but I know it now, thank you."

My mother frowned, her green eyes darkened, before she asked, "You do know it is a rock type gym, do you Andrew?"

I froze; I knew two of my Pokémon were weak to the rock type. Why couldn't it be a grass gym?

_Torchic is powerful and fast. Taillow is also fast and Wingull has its water gun. If I try hard enough I could win._

"It is time for you guys to go to bed. You will need your rest for tomorrow. I won't be there to watch your battle as I have a class. And Andrew, please try to win. I know when you get discouraged you mope around for long periods of time and as much as I love you, you are wasting time by moping." My mother spoke firmly. My ears burnt with embarrassment.

I quickly escaped to my room and released Torchic from his Pokéball. I was too excited to sleep, so instead I told Torchic of my plans. Eventually I made Taillow and Wingull join us and listen to the plans to beat the gym leader. I even wrote down notes and showed my Pokémon, just in case they didn't understand the first ten times.

"Use your speed to your advantage. Try and dodge all attacks" I drilled into my feathered friend's brains.

Later in the night their eyes began to droop and one by one they fell asleep. I quietly returned them to their Pokéballs, so they could rest before the big fight tomorrow. My pride told me I had to win this first go, to cover up my embarrassing defeat by the Petalburg gym leader and his weakest, slowest Pokémon.

Soon my eyelids felt heavy, and the pillows felt soft. My body felt as if it was becoming lighter and as sleep consumed me, my notebook, containing plans and strategies laid forgotten next to an overworked pencil and eraser.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

My alarm filled the air. I jolted awake, staring up at the roof.

_How early is it? Argh... how long did I sleep for?_

I rubbed my tired eyes and reached out for my black mobile phone, intending to put the alarm on snooze.

_Wait today is... is the day of my gym battle! _I thought as excitement rushed through me. I got up as quick as lighting and quickly got dressed. I exited my room and was greeted by the tired gaze of Daniel's steely eyes.

"Flare decided to go and visit the school. I would have gone with her but I wanted to see your first official gym battle, considering I missed your battle with the Petalburg gym leader." Daniel said with an envious tone.

"Right well let's go!" I answered enthusiastically.

Eventually we located the gym. It looked like a wide, one story building, with a large sign saying "Rustboro Gym" and a Pokéball symbol surrounding the words.

Breathing in a large breathe, we entered the building through the sliding doors. We instantly entered some sort of arena; one I was used to seeing on the television, except this one was filled with rocks ranging from boulders to pebbles.

Next to us was stairs which led to the upper floor, which contained a balcony, used to view the battlefield.

"Oh, a challenger" A bored voice sounded from behind me. We turned around to see a tall man wearing digger clothing. The man had auburn hair, with thick gray goggles onto of his head. His skin was tanned, as if he had spent years in the sun. Not a freckle or mole touched his skin.

"My friend here would like to challenge your gym," Daniel answered confidently.

Brown eyes glanced over me quickly.

"Why can't he talk?" He asked no curiosity entered his voice.

"I can!" I defended.

"Well, let's battle then" The gym leader spoke unenthusiastically, "my name is Oreg, so you should know."

Lights filled the arena, highlighting a large hole behind the battle field. A man stood on the balcony; I guessed he was the referee.

"Visitor, please go up onto the balcony, so you don't interrupt the battle." Oreg ordered. Daniel scrambled up the stairs. When he had got unto the top, he pressed against the balcony railing.

"It is rude to not introduce yourself after I told you my name, kid" Oreg announced as he walked over to his place on the battle field.

"I am Andrew Evans, from Petalburg!" I yelled out, my voice brimming with determination.

"Hmm, very well. Nice to meet you, Andrew," Oreg greeted, not sounding quite as bored.

"This gym battle is between gym leader Oreg of the Rustboro Gym and the challenger is Andrew from Petalburg City. This shall be a three on three battle, substitutions are allowed for the challenger only and stat increasing items are to be used by the gym leader only. No other items are to be used. Now begin!" The referee announced.

"Since it is your first gym battle, I will allow you to select your Pokémon first" Oreg said, a glint shined in his light brown eyes.

_Hmm... _I thought.

I grabbed my Pokéball and threw it into the air.

"Go Taillow!" I shouted as my faithful bird Pokémon appeared in a flash of red light.

"Your choice is interesting, I select Nosepass!" Oreg called as he threw his own red and white ball.

A stone like Pokémon with a large nose appeared on the opposite side if the rocky battlefield.

Instinctively I pulled out my red Pokédex and scanned the unusual Pokémon.

"Nosepass, the compass Pokémon. This Pokémon's nose functions as an electromagnet and can detect which direction is north through the use of its nose," my Pokédex recited.

"Nosepass, use rock tomb!" Oreg commanded forcefully.

With a grunt the rock Pokémon summoned the surrounding rocks to hurtle at Taillow. The swallow Pokémon took to the air and flew towards the rocks.

"What are you doing?!" Daniel screamed from above.

Taillow entered the mass of rocks, swerving and ducking amongst them. He emerged from the rubble unharmed and soared towards the rock Pokémon.

"Wing attack!" I ordered, Taillow's wings glowed with white energy and slammed into Nosepass. It barely budged.

"Tackle!" Oreg roared, sounding more enthusiastic.

The large nosed Pokémon slammed its body into my tiny bird, sending Taillow crashing down onto the hard ground.

_Shit, the speed strategy won't work in this fight. Nosepass's defence is way too strong!_

I pulled out Taillow's Pokéball.

"Return Taillow!" I called out and Taillow turned into a beam of energy before being sent into the Pokéball. I grabbed another Pokéball, selecting a Pokémon I was sure would beat the terrible sturdy rock Pokémon.

"Wingull!" I shouted throwing another metal ball. Another flash of red light filled the battlefield, once it faded away, a white seagull like Pokémon appeared. It stretched its long wings and took to the air.

Oreg smiled, "Nosepass use rock tomb!"

"Dodge it! Quick Wingull!" I shouted urgently.

Wingull blinked as the surrounding rocks hurdled towards its small white body. Swiftly Wingull flew under the rocks that were thrown towards it. The seagull Pokémon soared up, after the rocky attack ended. Wingull was nearing Nosepass.

"Now, water gun!" I ordered, Wingull's orange and black beak opened and sent a jet of water at the rock type Pokémon.

The attack sent Nosepass back a few centimetres and pride for my Pokémon.

"Tackle!" Oreg seethed, angry at my Pokémon's type advantage.

"Wing attack!" I countered.

Both Pokémon raced towards each other before colliding. The rocky hard body of Nosepass slammed into the white energy covered wing of Wingull. For a second there was a standstill before both Pokémon were sent back from the forced of each others attacks.

Nosepass fell to the ground, but Wingull kept itself in the air, its wings were still flapping strong. Nosepass didn't move its eyes remained closed.

"Nosepass has fainted, Wingull is the victor. Will Gym leader Oreg select his next Pokémon?" The referee announced dutifully.

Oreg's tan hands grabbed another Pokéball from his pockets. He speedily threw another Pokéball.

A pink and white Pokémon appeared, its spikes resembling coral. Its small eyes looked determined.

I grabbed my Pokédex and scanned the weird Pokémon.

"Corsola, the coral Pokémon. It's is a water/rock type. If one of their coral like horns were to brake, it takes them 24 hours to easily regenerate them. They are very social Pokémon, huddling into large groups." The Pokédex informed me.

"Water gun!" I ordered.

"Bubble!" Oreg ordered loudly.

Both water Pokémon shot their water attacks at of each other. They collided, splashing water onto the hard ground.

Corsola leapt forward with surprising speed.

"Tackle" Oreg commanded the pink coral. It's hard body crashed into my small white Pokémon, its spikes cutting into flesh.

Wingull squawked loudly and flew to the opposite side of the battle field, shooting a glare at Corsola.

"Rock tomb!" Oreg commanded harshly.

The large rocks flew at Wingull, smashing into the small white body. Wingull's feet touched the ground, using its wings for support.

_Wingull won't last much longer like this!_ I thought fearfully.

I grabbed Wingull's Pokéball from my pants pocket and returned the injured bird.

_Lucky it isn't too injured_, I thought in relief_, It can rest and fight in another battle._

I stared at the pink and white coral Pokémon, analysing it closely. Finally I decided a Pokémon who could match this Pokémon.

I threw a Pokéball, summoning Taillow once more. The small dark blue bird Pokémon cried out with determination.

"Quick attack!" I screamed.

Taillow took off at a fast speed, heading towards Corsola.

"Bubble, now!" Oreg cried out.

Corsola opened its mouth, sending large bubbles towards the blue bird. Taillow soared above the bubbles with ease.

"Wing attack!" I ordered loudly, so Taillow could hear me from the other side of the large room.

With a blinding speed, Taillow slammed its glowing wing into the pink coral Pokémon, sending it back a few meters. It almost flew into Oreg's legs.

More bubbles shot out from Corsola mouth, with extreme speed before contacting with Taillow and bursting.

I watched in horror but Taillow flew up after the mini explosions, injured but not severely harmed.

"Harden" Oreg commanded, with a smug edge to his voice.

Corsola shone silver, its body resembled silver. The colour soon faded away but I could tell Corsola's body was tougher.

"Quick attack, then follow it up with a wing attack!" I told my flying type Pokémon.

_The speed from quick attack might impact on Corsola's body, _I thought smartly. I am a super smart trainer. Not nerdy though, never nerdy.

"Tackle!" Oreg roared.

My emerald eyes widened in shock.

_No! Can Taillow take another attack?_

Both Pokémon crashed into each other. Their bodies were sent back, falling to the ground. Corsola got up weakly but Taillow remained on the ground. The only part of its body that was moving was its chest from breathing.

"Taillow has fainted. Corsola is the victor! May Andrew select another Pokémon?" The referee asked.

_My remaining Pokémon, Torchic and Wingull aren't very effective against Corsola. What am I going to do?_ I thought desperately.

**Intense! How can Andrew win with his remaining pokemon not being supereffective against Corsola? I thought it was quite feminine of Oreg to have a Corsola for his main pokemon. Anyways if you like, please leave a review!**


	8. Battling the Rustboro gym (part 2)

**Andrew needs to think quick if he has any hope of getting the Stone badge! Will he win?**

I continued to stare at the Oreg's Corsola. The water and rock type Pokémon was a formidable foe; it's typing thwarting my strategy.

_I will have to select a Pokémon that Corsola has the least effect against, _I thought.

I grabbed Wingull's Pokéball and hurdle it into the air. Wingull appeared on the battle field, its wings flapping in the still air.

_It flies better when there is wind,_ I observed, _that makes it harder for it to fly in here_.

"Ah she is back out" Oreg mused.

"She?" I asked.

"Your Wingull is a girl. Taillow is male, didn't you know that?" Oreg questioned. His brown eyes gazed curiously at me.

I remained silent. Everyone seemed to know my Pokémon better than me. As the greatest trainer in the world, it was frustrating to be treated as a rookie.

"Water gun!" I yelled. Wingull flew higher into the air and speed towards Corsola. Corsola Leapt into the air.

_A physical move may result in my Pokémon being hurt, _I analysed mentally, _but Wingull's special move is water gun, which isn't effective. I need to get close, but how?_

My eyes widened with an idea.

Water met Corsola's body, but it shook it off. Just as I thought.

"Rock tomb!" Oreg commanded.

Rocks flew at Wingull once more, rocks of various size smacked into her small white body. Rocks fell on top of her wings, effectively trapping her in between the rock and ground.

A smirk traced Oreg's lips, "Tackle!"

Corsola's hard body smacked into the trapped seagull Pokémon. Wingull cried out in pain.

_I can't use physical moves while she is trapped, but I can hardly switch into Torchic, he will be easily defeated then. How can I leave Wingull in this position?_

I was getting desperate. I had not expected this technique; Oreg truly used his Pokémon in ways I had not expected. But nothing could be too hard for the world's greatest trainer.

Then suddenly an idea came to me.

"Wingull, use water gun on the rocks! Move them off your wings!" I ordered.

Wingull then proceeded on the boulders, slowly but surely the boulder Wingull selected moved.

"Corsola use tackle!" Oreg ordered once again.

Corsola body slammed into Wingull, its horns cutting into more flesh. Red blood smeared onto Wingull's white feathers. The cuts were deeper this time as since Wingull was stuck, there was no backward force to lessen the blow.

"Come on Andrew! Corsola is weakening!" Daniel shouted from the platform.

_I wonder if I shoved something in his mouth, will that shut him up, _I thought bitterly.

"Water gun harder!" I shouted at the white bird, out of fear. I was scared Wingull would be hurt. I was scared that I would lose the respect of my mother and sister. Even my Pokémon would hate me for losing.

Finally the large boulder trapped on my white birds left wing moved off. I could tell by the way she held it, that it was injured.

_He tried to stop her from flying! He knows that his ability gives me an edge._

"Rock tomb" Oreg commanded, intending to finish Wingull.

More rocks flew at Wingull.

"Water gun!" I countered.

Wingull's water gun, shot water at the boulders directed at her, sending them off course or make them stop short.

Oreg frowned at his failure, brown eyes blazing with frustration. His gloved hands clenched at he attempted to think of a way to make my Wingull faint.

"Water gun on Corsola!" I commanded, trying to sound as forceful as Oreg.

"Use a powerful Tackle! Take down this Pokémon for once and for all" Oreg grunted in frustration.

Corsola threw its body towards Wingull. Knowing Wingull couldn't take much more, I had to counter it. I had to distance Corsola from Wingull.

"Push it away!" I screamed out. It didn't sound girly, at all. Honestly, I swear.

Wingull's shiny orange beak opened sending a large torrent of water at Corsola. Corsola slowed down but advanced closer and closer. Eventually it stopped and was sent away from the force of the blast of water.

Corsola was sent into a boulder, its body leaving an indent into the surface of the boulder. Wingull then directed its water blast at the boulder trapping her other wing, slowly moving the large heavy boulder. Corsola struggled to move towards my bird.

_It is weakened! I_ thought, hope seeping into me.

"Supersonic!" I demanded, pulling out my trump card move.

A supersonic echo vibrated through the air, hitting the pink coral Pokémon. It spun around clearly dizzy from the sound.

"Wingull use water gun!" I cried as, once again Corsola was flown across the room. The jet was shot at the boulder once more, finally moving the rock of her delicate wing.

"Corsola, harden!" Oreg urged, worried for his Pokémon.

Instead of the coral Pokémon's body shining a silver colour, Corsola smacked into the rock behind it.

"Wing Attack!" I ordered.

Wingull flapped her long thin wings weakly, taking to the air. Finally she flew towards the pink rocky Pokémon, slamming her energy cover wings into what appeared to be its forehead.

Corsola's eyes rolled into the back of its head, its body falling into the hard stony ground.

"Corsola has fainted, Wingull is the victor! May Oreg select another Pokémon?" The referee announced once more.

Oreg sighed and threw his last Pokéball into the air.

A small steel Pokémon appeared in a flash, large round blue eyes blinked. There were black spots on the steel armour that the Pokémon wore and there was a hard smooth underbelly visible. One again I scanned the new Pokémon.

"Aron the iron armour Pokémon. It eats iron ore to build its armour; its diet consists of metal. Their armour is strong enough for an Aron's strongest tackle to compact tough metals." The Pokédex informed me.

"Aron!" it cried out happily. Light blue eyes gazed at Wingull, sizing her up.

I held out her Pokéball, returning her so she could rest.

_Finally some luck! _I thought S_teel is weak to Fire types._

Then I was reminded of Lairon's typing. Would the rock type cancel out the effectiveness of fire against to steel?

"Go Torchic!" I cried, as I summoned out my starter Pokémon. Torchic cried out a battle cry.

Oreg's brown eyes gazed curiously.

"Ember!" I commanded. As soon as the command exited my lips, flames erupted from the orange chicken's beak.

Flames licked the metal armour on Aron's body. The armour absorbed the heat, making the armour glow orange, searing with heat.

"Metal claw!" Oreg ordered.

One of Aron's hot paws glowed, long metal claws springing from the paw. Aron raced forward scratching Torchic with an enlarged metal claw.

_Scratch will not do much damage. Torchic's most useful move is ember, and that is because it has a normal effectiveness against rock/steel types. Then again the same attack type bonus powers up moves that are the same type as the Pokémon, making ember the only move with that bonus._ I observed mentally.

"Ember!" I repeated.

Flame emerged from the yellow beak belonging to Torchic. Flames danced around Aron's body. It squeaked in pain, but stood firm, determined to not lose.

"Use another ember!"

"Harden!" Oreg countered. I felt pleased as this meant for once in this battle Oreg was on the defensive.

Aron's steely body shone in a harsh silver colour before flames seared the steely armour. Aron closed its eyes, before charging forward unexpectedly. Aron smashed into Torchic's feathery body, forcing him backwards.

"Scratch!" I shouted, despite knowing it would have little effect, I needed to distance Torchic from the spotty armoured tank like Pokémon.

The force from Torchic's scratch sent Aron back a few centimetres, but the attack did little damage against the tough armour that protected Aron's body.

"Rock tomb!" Oreg order. He seemed to like this attack, however I thought it was the most annoying brutal attack in the existence of Pokémon kind.

Rocks proceeded to whack into Torchic's defenceless body. I winced as every rock whacked against my fiery friend.

After the assault Torchic remained standing, but barely. I knew from looking into Torchic's eye he would not give up until he faded away into unconsciousness. He really wanted to win.

_And so do I!_

"Torchic, use ember!" I ordered. My panting Pokémon took one step in front of the other, eventually running at the steel Pokémon.

"Rock tomb Aron! Get rid of this pathetic excuse for a battler!" Oreg shouted his voice filled with exhilaration. No matter how excited he was he should never insult my Torchic. He was the greatest Fire type Pokémon ever.

Rocks hurdled at Torchic from behind, as all the rocks on Aron's side of the field, as all the previous rock tomb attacks pushed the boulders and rocks onto the other side of the field.

Torchic leapt into the air, sending a burst of fire to the ground, shooting Torchic high up into the air. All the rocks flew past him, sailing beneath him. Torchic turned its gaze to the iron ore Pokémon, before unleashing a series of flames from its tiny yellow orange beak.

Aron ran towards Torchic, it seemed to ignore the harsh flames. Aron tucked its head down, its eyes squinting in pain as more flames burnt it.

"Use Headbutt!" Oreg bellowed loudly, his firm voice echoed through the gym, bouncing off of various rocks.

As Torchic fell to the ground, Aron jumped into the air, its blue eyes never leaving its target. At the last minute, while in midair Aron brought its head up, using a headbutting form of an upper cut. The hard firm head of Aron smashed into Torchic, sending him further into the air, spinning wildly, unable to control his trajectory.

"Ember!" I repeated loudly and Torchic sent scorching hot flames at his opponent.

"Rock tomb" Oreg commanded with a grunt. He was sweating with anticipation.

Rocks flew up at Torchic from the ground, Torchic who was unable to stay still in the air and yet to fall to the ground sent out flames that flew everywhere. Hard boulders slammed into Torchic with an unrelenting force. Before Torchic could hit the ground, I knew he had fainted.

Reluctantly I pulled out his Pokéball and returned it. I fixed my emerald gaze at the tiny armoured tank Pokémon. I felt sweat drip down my forehead, this was harder than I thought.

_Wingull is still hurt from her battle, but Aron has been weakened from Torchic... Do I have a chance to win this?_

I then thought of my loss to the Petalburg gym leader and his weakest, slowest Pokémon Slakoth.

_We have to win! I am the greatest trainer alive; I can't lose on the first gym. I won't lose!_

Throwing Wingull's Pokéball high into the air, the bird Pokémon appeared in a flash. She still bore cuts from her battle with Corsola. Blood marked her white feathers in larger patches than before. I knew then I had to make this battle quick.

"Rock tomb, Aron!" Oreg ordered. Is he really just spamming me with that move?

I remembered how Corsola trapped her wings, making it harder for her to fight. She had lost all her manoeuvrability, allowing the opponent to easily dodge her attack until both Oreg and Corsola had let their guard down.

Wingull took to the air once more and I knew I had to do something.

"Water gun the rocks! Fly amongst them and get close to Aron!" I commanded insistently.

Wingull obeyed, flying amongst the flying debris, unleashing her water gun on the rocks that threatened her path. Finally she made it through the rocky assault, soaring close to Aron.

"Supersonic!" I screamed out, just to make sure the tiny white seagull heard me from across the room.

"Headbutt!" Oreg commanded. Both of our Pokémon were close to fainting, we were evenly matched.

Aron leapt into the air, to reach my flying bird, and then Wingull released her supersonic screech. I could see where the air vibrated from the frequency of the supersonic waves. Aron had leapt into the vibrations, its eyes turned unfocused, inflicted with the confused status. Then when Aron was close enough to Wingull, its eyes focused on her, before raising its hard head back and smacking into Wingull.

Wingull let out a squawk as she fell to the ground, her soft body colliding into the hard rocky ground of the battlefield.

"Metal claw!" Oreg ordered, hoping to finish Wingull off and end the battle.

Aron, who fell to the ground, glanced at the fallen bird with its large unfocused blue eyes. It proceeded to run at Wingull, its paw glowing white and sharp steel like claws protruding from the once smooth paw. It hobbled and stumbled as it ran, racing past Wingull and slamming head first into a nearby rock.

It stumbled back, blinking its large eyes in an attempt to remove the status condition. Oreg then proceeded to pull out an item.

"Referee, I am using an X-attack!" Oreg announced, before using the item sealed in the capsule to Aron. Aron looked tougher and I knew Aron's attacks would be more powerful.

"I should have used it earlier in the battle but I thought you were a useless trainer, who stood no chance. Well you proved me wrong kid" Oreg admitted loudly.

"Come on Andrew! Let's show him not to underestimate you!" Daniel cheered loudly, "You almost have this!"

"Rock tomb now!" Oreg ordered firmly, brown eyes squinting at me with determination.

"Water gun!" I countered. Wingull had to hit first to have any sort of hope of winning.

Amazingly Wingull flew up into the air, avoiding the rocks below as they were aimed at the ground where Wingull was previously. Wingull flapped stiffly, but managed to fly, however she wouldn't be as fast as normal. Shocked Oreg's eyes widened and Aron's blue eyes focused on the seagull Pokémon.

_Aron isn't confused anymore! I have to strike now!_

"Now Wingull!" I shouted and Wingull sent a stream of water at the iron armoured Pokémon.

Aron was sent flying, smashing through a small rock before slamming into a large sturdy boulder which was behind it. Aron then fell to the ground, defeated.

"Aron has fainted, Wingull is the victor. The match goes to the challenger, Andrew from Petalburg!" The referee announced.

Oreg walked onto the field and returned his Pokémon. I immediately returned my injured bird Pokémon to her Pokéball; she needed some well deserved rest.

"Andrew, I present you with the Stone badge. You are now a real trainer." Oreg commented, with the bored tone creeping into his voice.

"Thank you" I replied numbly. I can't believe I finally won a gym badge.

_I really am the greatest trainer alive. Not long until they make me champion._

I felt pride for my champion Wingull, as she took down all three Pokémon.

Daniel raced down the stairs, almost tripping and falling down them before reaching me.

"You did it! You really won!" he exclaimed.

"Was there any doubt?" I replied smoothly. I am so cool.

After going to the Pokémon center and having some food, Daniel and I returned to mum's apartment where the two red haired females were waiting.

"So you actually won?" My mother inquired.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" I asked confused to how she could possibly know before me telling her.

"A mother has her ways. Congratulations on getting the Stone badge. It is a hard badge to obtain, especially with the team you had. Maybe you aren't so bad after all" my mother commented lightly.

"Amazing Andrew! I wish I was there to watch. Can I see your shiny new badge? Keep it somewhere safe. Daniel you are going to have to tell me all about it!" Flare ranted with excitement. Such an annoying little sister.

"I can't" Daniel answered solemnly, "Andrew's battle showed me, that I can't win with my current team. I need to train the Pokémon I have, and obtain more Pokémon if I ever have a chance of beating Oreg. So I came here to say goodbye, to you, your mother and Andrew. I am going north of Rustboro to train."

Flare looked crestfallen, but she nodded in understanding. She blinked, trying to keep tears away from her eyes.

I looked at my platinum shaggy hair friend, feeling saddened that he was leaving.

"I'll see you around?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure you will" Daniel answered with a smile. It didn't reach his eyes. He didn't want to go but he knew it was for the best.

"We should have a rematch some time, yeah?" I asked him, watching as he went to the spare room and gathered his things. When he returned he looked at as.

"Of course, I will be always ready to kick your butt, when we meet again." Daniel replied this time the smile entered his eyes, making the steel gray eyes sparkle with mischief.

"Thank you for having me, Miss Evans" he told my fiery mother with a bow.

"It's Miss Jenson now," mum said icily. She had her last name reverted to her maiden name when she divorced from Dad.

"Sorry!" Daniel exclaimed, "I am so sorry!"

"It is fine, and you are welcome here anytime," she answered.

With that, my best friend walked into the open elevator. Shiny doors enclosed him, taking him away from me. The happiness of my victory was ruined.

Flare sobbed and ran into her room, closing the door behind her.

_Attention seeker, he was my best friend! She had no right to cry, _I though bitterly.

"I got you some presents," my mother told me in a matter of fact tone, "for when you won."

_So she did think I could win!_ I thought happily, the sadness inside me evaporated.

On the table stood a weird orange device, a small metal case and a belt, used for clipping Pokéballs too.

Mum walked over to the table and picked up the orange device and handed it to me.

"This device is a Pokénav. It has a map so you don't get lost, shows contest stats for your Pokémon and records information about some trainers you have encountered. It already has Oreg's information stored in here." She explained.

She then proceeded to pick up the belt and metal case.

"This case is to store your badges in. Put it in your bag so you don't lose them, because you have to rebattle the gyms then. The belt is to put your Pokéballs on so you don't fondle around when pulling it from your bag and pockets. Keep them in an order so you know which Pokémon is what." My mum lectured.

"Yes mum" I answered in a monotone voice, which reminded me of Oreg.

_Tomorrow I will be out of here! Then no more rules, I am a free man._

"Your sister wants to go to the trainer's school here," My mum informed me softly.

"But she has to share time with dad right? How can she if she is committed to her school?" I asked knowing dad would be crushed if Flare would be leaving him and he could hardly see her.

"I will arrange that with him, I thought you should know..." Mum trailed off. Guilt entered her light blue eyes.

"But this is what she wants. It could lead her to a better future" I said, echoing my mother's thoughts, "Dad will understand that."

"I hope so" she murmured softly.

I leaned over to give her a comforting hug. She wrapped her arm around me. I am definitely not a mamma's boy.

"So this means I don't have to deal with her annoying whining if she stays here?" I asked hopefully.

_I am a free man, who plays by his own rules._

**So the group has disbanded and with a shiny new badge to show off his abilities, how will Andrew cope on his own? To be continued... (Hehehe do you get it?). Review and find out!**


	9. All alone

**Andrew is now on his own, but how will he cope without the knowledge and support from his sister and Daniel? I would also like to thank CharizardisJesus for his review!**

The large skyscrapers of Rustboro city were behind me. The long grass flowed in the breeze; the air was fresh and had a chill to it. I felt alone; I even missed my annoying, talkative, younger, red haired sister. Taillow was perched on my shoulder, looking out for trainers and wild Pokémon alike. Since I had started being on my own, I had taken to having a Pokémon outside of its Pokéball. Not that I hate being alone, I was just a bit lonely that's all.

My emerald gazed at the scenery before me. It was breathtaking, rolling green hills, luscious long grass and tall leafy trees. I spotted a group of people gathered on a nearby hill; their backpacks and Pokéballs told me that they were trainers.

_Maybe they will want to battle? My Pokémon will get heaps stronger from battling those losers's Pokémon!_ I thought excited.

I raced up the steep hill, taking off so suddenly Taillow almost lost the footing he had on my shoulder. By the time I reached the group of what appeared to be children, I was panting from my strenuous run. I had to bend over to catch my breath. It was exhausting; I had run such a long way... Really.

After catching my breath I looked up, to see the group observing me with wide eyes. A young girl with black hair tied into pigtails by ribbons approached me; warn brown eyes contrasted to her milky skin. She looked to be about ten, if she was a few years older...

"Hello, have you seen a bunch of yellow Pokémon that sleep a lot? They are called Abra, and a group of them escaped from our school. We were in the middle of an experiment and something spooked them..." the young girl pleaded.

The rest of the kids stared at me, eyes wide, some of them were teary.

"Um sure, if I see any I will try and catch them," I agreed.

"Are you a trainer?" a girl, who looked older than the first one, asked. She had bright ginger hair, blue eyes and freckles spread across her cheeks.

"Yes, I am. I have one gym badge too!" I said, puffing my chest out with pride.

"Really, a trainer like you? Oreg must be getting weaker without the trainer's school support," The girl sneered.

I glared at the brat, "What is that meant to mean?"

"Well, any noble or even half decent trainer would offer to catch them. They would not stop day and night until the Abra were returned to the kids who so desperately love them," the ginger kid said snidely.

I had a feeling she was playing me, but I could not allow her to imply or even think I wasn't a good trainer. For I am a Pokémon master, the greatest trainer in Hoenn, or even the World.

I looked at the kids, glanced at the faces of every chubby cheeked and snot nosed kid in that group. Fear, worry and desperation etched onto all of their faces, except the ginger brat. For a kid who looked twelve she was sure turning into a bitch.

"I won't stop until I find them!" I told them, determinedly.

"So anything I should worry about? How can a group not catch them?" I asked before, squinting my eyes at the ginger girl, "Unless, you are too dumb to?"

"No!" She shouted, "you dumbass! They can teleport so they keep fleeing from us!"

_Teleport... that can't be good..._

"So will you help us? Or are you chicken shit?" The girl snapped impatiently.

"I can do it," I confirmed. I turned on my heels and stormed away, before I pushed that flat chested brat over.

I held my head eye and kept my eyes sharp. I flickered my eyes over the terrain, keeping watch for quick movements. Then I saw a gold flash out of the corner of my eyes. I turned to see a golden and brown humanoid Pokémon. Its eyes looked like horizontal slits, as if the Pokémon had their eyes closed and it had a long tail. Its hands and feet were wide and sported three appendages.

Instinctively I pulled the red Pokédex from the safety of my pocket, as Taillow flew up into the air. When I was sure that Taillow was high enough into the air for Abra not to notice. I knew Taillow were common in this area, so Abra should not suspect the Taillow hovering in the air was mine.

_I am so witty,_ I thought happily.

I scanned the yellow Pokémon who sat so still before me.

"Abra, the Psi Pokémon. It has the ability to sense danger. Using this, Abra can teleport away from dangers. Usually one ever hour Abra teleports to a different location and can do this while asleep." The Pokédex informed me.

_Wait, does this mean it will predict my attack?_

The Taillow soared down from the sky, his short yellow beak glistening in the sunlight. Sensing the danger, Abra teleported away. Taillow flew past, clearly missing his target. He had to pull up before crashing into a nearby tree.

I scratched my head in despair, my light red hair shining in the sun. Taillow landed near me, staring with his big eyes at the place Abra had once been. Only an expert flyer could stop themself from crashing into the tree. It made me proud I owned just a great Pokémon.

"Let's go and find it, or any others we can run into" I sighed.

As we walked I was thinking of strategies so I could fight the fleeing Pokémon.

_I will need an impulsive Pokémon, who just acts. That way Abra will be taken by surprise. Taillow was thwarted, but Wingull isn't as fast as Taillow... I could make her use supersonic, which might work if her attacks hit. But will I get another chance if I fail this time?_ I thought desperately. An orange face of a Pokémon flashed before my mind.

_That is it! Torchic can do it! It is independent and hasty enough to launch into an attack. I am such a genius!_

I quickly returned Taillow, deciding to give him some rest and sent out my flaming bird, Torchic. Torchic gave me a bored look, before pecking at the soft ground.

"Torchic, I know you are sulking, since Daniel left and Flare stayed in Rustboro-" I started to say, before a small bright flame aimed in my direction stopped me. The face was so dangerously close to my face, I felt its heat on my cheek.

Torchic adored my sister for some reason; I think it was because of pity. He also liked Daniel and had gotten along with Cascoon. He even learnt to like Poochyena, who had previously defeated him and their absence left an empty hole, one even I was having trouble filling.

"I meant I need your help. These Abra can sense danger; I was hoping your... amazing abilities can help me? Please I promised some kids and this ginger haired kid suggested I couldn't... We need to help them," I tried to explain despite the anger that welled up inside me. Stupid ginger kid.

Torchic stared at me with his beady dark eyes, before attempting to give a shrug and nodding. I was speechless with amazement. Maybe Torchic was a nice Pokémon.

It was hours before we caught sight of another golden body and the sun was setting, it's a warm light that was slowly swallowed up by darkness. Judging by a bubble that appeared to be coming from its nose, it was fast asleep. I listened closely and confirmed my suspicions from the faint snoring I heard.

Torchic unleashed a torrent of fire aimed at the psi Pokémon. Abra didn't move the fire exploded several feet behind it. A squeal erupted and an angry off white bug Pokémon with large eyes leapt from the long bushes that were nearby.

My Pokédex was out once more, scanning the bug Pokémon I had never seen before.

"Nincada, the trainee Pokémon. This bug/ground type Pokémon uses it's whiskers to probe its surroundings. Sunlight burns Nincada's eyes as it is used to dark soil. Using sharp claws, it attacks its foes." The Pokédex recited faithfully.

Torchic rushed towards the angry bug, which eyed the now wake Abra. Nincada's big green eyes aimed at Abra, and then it let loose a frenzy of swipes at Abra.

_If Abra can sense danger, why isn't it teleporting?_

Without thinking I leapt forward, forcing my body between the two Pokémon. Claws never maimed my flesh as a furious flame seared the bug Pokémon. Wincing in pain, Nincada fled before Torchic could use his ember attack on it again.

A stubby finger poked my shoulder and I turned my head, looking at the shy psychic Pokémon. I picked myself off the ground and brushed most of the dirt away from my pants.

"Thanks Torchic, you're the best," I thanked my fire Pokémon. Torchic's expression gave nothing away, but I think my politeness stunned the bird. Once again I looked at Abra, have expecting it to teleport away.

"Why didn't you teleport?" I asked it, feeling stupid for talking to a Pokémon.

"Abra," it replied, shaking its head.

_No? What is it saying no too? _I pondered, _no, it can't teleport?_

"Can you teleport?" I asked, curiously.

It shook it head again.

"How can I collect the other Abra then? Can the rest teleport?" I asked it.

Its large head nodded slowly. Thin eyes filled with sorrow, shaking its head once more.

Unexpectedly Abra's head shot up, it stood tall with a straight back. It walked slowly through the long grass, mumbling loudly. Torchic glanced at me and jerked his large head in Abra's direction.

_Might as well not lose the one Abra we have found,_ I thought bitterly, trudging through the long grass after the golden psychic Pokémon.

Long after the long grass disappeared, Abra walked near a large mountain and at the base of the mountain was a group of sleeping golden Pokémon. The missing Abra were dozing in the shade that the Mountain provided.

The Abra we saved held out a hand to us, signalling for us to stop. Torchic and I halted immediately, watching as Abra approached the other Abra.

"Abra!" it gasped loudly.

The others, who were sleeping awoke and greeted their friend. Torchic grumbled but remained where he was standing, keeping his dark eyes on the psychic Pokémon. His claws dug into the spongy earth with anticipation. He was ready to strike if they thought of teleporting.

Abra, who appeared to be talking, pointed at us. I could tell if the Abra's were scared or impressed due to their emotionless faces. Finally the Abra all nodded and in a pink flash of light, they teleported away.

Only the Abra I saved remained, or I assumed it was the one I saved. It walked over to us.

"Umm where did they go?" I asked confused about what might have happened.

"Abra. Ab...Bra" It replied.

"Um..." was all I can say. I can't speak Pokémon.

Torchic sighed, once again jerking its head in the direction we came.

"Torchic, you seem to know what you're doing. Why don't you lead the way?" I suggested, still confused at what the Pokémon were trying to say.

It nodded, his dark eyes filling with glee. He turned and walked the path we used to come to the clearing. Abra and I followed. I hated relying on Torchic like this, I was the human, the smart one. I was the trainer; I should have been in the lead.

The sun had set by the time I returned to the hill where the children were. I carried Abra in my arms as it had gotten tired from all the walking. It was drifting off to sleep in my arms. In the place that the children were, was a beautiful young woman.

She looked in her mid twenties, auburn locks swayed with the wind. Her thin neatly trimmed eyebrows frowned, as she wrapped her arms around her body and shiver. Her blue eyes met mine, before observing the Abra in my arms.

"You are the trainer they told me about. So they weren't lying." The woman said relieved, "All but one of the Abra had returned it seems you got the last one.

She pulled out a Pokéball and aimed it at the golden Pokémon.

"Wait!" I shouted placing the now awake Abra on the cold ground.

"Abra, you are going back to the school. Teach those kids well. Goodbye" I said gently.

Abra nodded, its nose sniffled. Torchic cooed slightly, his eyes on Abra.

In a flash of red light, Abra was gone. The woman nodded in my direction.

"Thank you. Good bye" She said quickly rushing off. I saw a young child in the direction she ran, the ginger brat.

The woman held her hand and they walked away, towards Rustboro.

_I certainly showed her, I was the greatest._

The girl turned her head, her blue eyes boring into me and he ginger curls bounced. A light pink tongue squirmed out of her lips, before retreating into her mouth. Lifting her nose up as if she was looking down on me, she turned her back and walked away.

Torchic chuckled quietly, ruffling up its feather against the advancing cold night. I stared in shock for a few moments.

_I hate children!_ I decided.

**Oh a bit harsh there Andrew, haha. Yay I finally got a review!**


End file.
